Blood and Roses
by crimsonvalkyrie
Summary: Ariana has been estranged from her criminal father for years, but what happens when he loses everything and the only thing he has left of value is his dear, sweet daughter? Debts WILL be paid! Rated M for Language, Drama, Violence, Romance [Joker/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Roses

Ariana has been estranged from her criminal father for years, but what happens when he loses everything and the only thing he has left of value is his dear, sweet daughter? Debts WILL be paid! Rated M for Language, Drama, Violence, Romance [Joker/OC]

Obviously I do not own any of the DCU characters. This Joker will be based on Jared Leto's version.

Blood and Roses (The Smithereens)

It was long ago, it seems like yesterday  
I saw you standing in the rain  
Then I heard you say

I want to love, but it comes out wrong  
I want to live, but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and i see blood and roses

Flowers in the springtime  
October we were wed  
Winter time the roses died  
you turned to me and said...

I want to love, but it comes out wrong  
I want to live, but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and i see blood and roses

It was long ago, it seems like yesterday  
I saw you standing in the rain  
Then I heard you say

I need to love, but it comes out wrong  
I tried to live, but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and I see blood and roses  
Blood and roses  
Blood and roses  
Blood and roses

In the back alleys of Gotham, crime and punishment lurks. Frankie Salvator was pissing in his pants. He was in an old condemned apartment building. The room was lit only by the neon of the seedy side of the city. The room was empty except for random papers strewn on the floor, shards of glass, and a few broken chairs. Frankie was tied to the only solid chair. His mouth was gagged and he was covered with grit and sweat. He was surrounded by 4 goons. They had taken him from the poker game and drug him here. He knew he was in deep shit. He owed multiple people money, but only one brought out true fear in him. The door to the apartment opened and in strode his worst nightmare. The Joker.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie...wheeere is my money?", said the Joker as he leaned down with his face only inches away so they were eye to eye. A slight sob escaped Frankie's lips as Joker ripped down the gag. "I d-don't h-have it", trembled the frightened man. "No shit", sneered Joker. "You pissed it all away on booze, whores, and gambling!" The Joker smiled at him, his metal grill glinting in the dim room.

As if on cue, one of the goons slammed Frankie's kneecap with a baseball bat with a sickening crack. He screamed as he felt the bone shatter. Before he could begin to think, another blow came to the opposite knee. As he started to shriek in pain again, the gag was roughly shoved back in his mouth. Joker grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back to face him. Through gritted teeth Joker hissed, "Now just how do you suppose you are going to repay your debt?" Frankie was sobbing, tears running down his face, and moaning in pain. He tried to speak, but it was muffled by the gag. Joker began laughing, throwing his head back, "HA HA HA HA HA", before suddenly stopping, his face twisted with anger, cracking his neck, and snapping his attention back to the pathetic man. "Save it", growled Joker, "You have nothing of value left. I own it all and it doesn't even come close to what you owe me." Joker takes his gun and raises to Frankie's forehead. Desperate eyes meet cold dead ones. He struggles and screams, his eyes wide with shock and horror as the Joker's mouth slides into a grin.

The gag pops out and Frankie yells, "Wait, there is something that I haven't told you about." Joker lowers the gun, nods his head , and says with brows raised, "Now we are getting somewhere. You better hope it's worth my time Frankie boy." Frankie lowers his head in defeat, crying even harder. He then looks up towards the ceiling as if it's the sky and whispers, "Please forgive me."

Across the city, the upper crust of society was enjoying an evening of dinner, dancing, and raising money for Gotham's Childen's Hospital. Ariana Salvator was among the elite of Gotham, not because she a high roller or even anyone important. Nobody there knew who she was. She was escorting one of the good doctors from the hospital. He is tall, athletic build, dark brown hair, nice genuine smile, and kind, dark eyes...handsome in a conventional way.

They met when she came into the ER with an unconscious and injured woman. To make a long story short, she stumbled across the woman on her way home, called 911, waited for the ambulance, and went with her to ER because she wanted to make sure the woman was okay. Unfortunately, it didn't end well for the woman as her injuries were too severe. She died of multiple stab wounds. She still had yet to be identified. Doctor Jonathan Wright was on call that night and felt it was his duty to see to a shaken Ariana.

They had been meeting for coffee and occasionally lunch for about a month. They had talked for hours on end and the best way to describe their budding relationship was comfortable. For Ariana, it felt safe and reliable...something she wasn't used to, but knew she needed. For Dr. Wright, it meant much more...he was falling in love even though he had kept it all to himself. He wasn't stupid, he could sense that Ariana wasn't moving at the same pace he was. They were genuinely friends and he was grateful that she felt like it was time to find out if it could be more than just friendship. This was their first official date.

"Are you having a good time Ari?", Jonathan smiled as he spun her on the dance floor. Ariana laughed as he pulled her towards him in a close embrace as they continued to dance.

"You know I don't like crowds Jonathan," she replied, "But this has actually been quite nice".

He looked down at her, admiring her long strawberry waves. He found himself thinking what a natural beauty she is. She seemed to have an ethereal glow about her...maybe it was the way her slightly sunkissed skin looked under the lights of the ballroom, maybe it was the way she effortlessly held herself...no, he decided, it was her eyes. Sure, he thought, her face is beautiful...but those eyes...anyone could easily get lost them. They were big, cat-like, almonds with a striking almost in your face aqua green. He had noted that when her moods changed, so did her eye color. When she was angry, they would get a brighter green, when she was feeling down they were a more muted blue-green. He scanned down further and took note of her figure. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either...perhaps 5 foot 5 inches when she wasn't wearing the platform heels she had on tonight. Aesthetically, her body symmatry, was very pleasing to his eyes. He marveled at how she could look so petite, but yet so vouluptuous all at the same time...his mind thought back to a time in his youth when a friend had pointed out a girl with a knockout figure..she's built like a brick shithouse without a brick out of place." He chuckled at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts," she murmured.

He didn't say anything, but spun her around again before bringing her back . She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They smiled at each other and started to lean in for a kiss when something buzzed between them. They both went for their phones. "It's mine", she said. "Hello?

Nothing. "Hello?" She could tell there was someone on the other end of the line, but they weren't talking. "Who is this? she demanded. Click.

"What was that?", asked Jonathan.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. Probably a wrong number or one of those annoying telemarketers." If you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

"I'll be waiting right here." He watched as she walked away, watching the gentle sway of her hips and the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder catching the eye of every man she walked by. He shook his head and smiled to himself that he had found such a sweet, smart, and wonderful girl.

Ariana headed to the ladies room, her heels clicking on the marble floors. As she entered, two giggling females were at the mirror fixing their faces. Ariana entered a stall, locked the door, and listened to the girls as she did her business.

"Did you see Bruce Wayne? He is so hot! I wonder if his dick is as big as his bank account."

"Jesus Sophia, he's old enough to be your father!"

"I don't care, I'd hit it."

"I thought the doctor who accepted the check from Wayne was just as hot...totally fuckable."

They broke out in giggles again. Ariana rolled her eyes as she realized they were speaking about Jonathan, who had accepted a 2 million dollar donation from Mr. Wayne on behalf of the hospital. They were just a couple of drunk girls, daughters of the well to do guest list. Ariana let out a soft chuckle and thought money certainly didn't buy class. It got very quiet. Ariana wondered if they realized who she was, that she was Jonathan's date and left because they embarassed themselves.

Ariana was just finishing up with taking care of her garter and hose and the long skirt of her gown when she heard someone come in and enter a stall. She exited and starting washing her hands at the sink. She found herself lost in thought for a moment as she stared at her hands.

It had been 8 years since she escaped the nightmare of her family's "business". She made a bitter face thinking about how her father had manipulated her, used her, and caused her so much pain. Why was she thinking about this? She had been so good at pushing everything down and leaving it in the past. Odd sensations began prickling in her stomach. NO!, she told herself, NEVER AGAIN! She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She focused on the conversation the two girls had earlier. Totally fuckable, that's what the girl had said. Hmmmm...maybe, she thought, the thought of having sex after 5 years of being celibate _was_ exciting and Jonathan is a very nice man. Yes, she decided,...She would sleep with the good doctor and keep the past where it belonged. He would be more than a distraction, this time it would be real. With her eyes still closed, the voice in her head said, You deserve this...tonight you will give yourself to the man of your dreams.

She smiled to herself and looked up to find a man standing behind her; startling her and making her jump. He was nice looking with a trim beard and mustache and expensive suit. His face held no expression. The funny feeling was in her stomach again, but she refused to acknowledge it...this man just made an innocent mistake of entering the ladies room...at least that is what she was trying to convince herself. He didn't look like he meant any harm. Ariana turned around to face him. She smiled, half-laughing, and said, "I think you took a wrong turn Mister, the little boy's room is across the hall."

The well dressed man didn't speak, but suddenly moved forward and shoved Ariana up against the wall and stuffed a rag over her mouth and nose. The strong smell of ether hit her immediately. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the rag and the strong arms and hands of her attacker. Panic set in when she felt the prick of a needle in her neck. She flailed and kicked, but her vision quickly became spotty and everything slowly faded to black.

As he left the bathroom with Ariana in his arms, a few guests were in the hallway and reacted with concern. "It's okay folks, she's just had a little too much fun tonight." They smiled and nodded their heads knowingly. One guest called after them, "Hope she gets to feeling better." He turned his head, looked at the guest with a tight smile and quick nod of his head before exiting the front to a waiting SUV. Once secure in the vehicle, he made a call. "It's done boss, we're on our way."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this small introduction to the story and the characters. The song at the beginning will serve as a theme throughout the story. I don't want to give much away, but Ari is a very complicated woman. The next chapter will begin to bring things into focus. I also apologize for my horrible editing/grammar...I'll try to get better as the story unfolds. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! Let's jump in and see what happens next :)**

* * *

The SUV pulled in the back of The Grin and Bare It, Joker's strip club. Jonny got out and met the Joker. He opened the back to reveal Ariana laying on her side in a semi fetal position.

"So, how did it go" asked Joker.

"No problems boss, in and out just like you wanted."

"Excellent work" He looked down at her form; her hair covering her face. He turned her over on her back and smiled when her face was revealed. Long flowing light strawberry hair framed what looked like, to him, a sleeping angel. Her generous breasts threatened to spill out of her low cut dark purple gown. Her skirt had rode up on one leg revealing the black lace of her garter , which was decorated with tiny purple satin roses. The garter was still hooked to the sheer black silk hose. On her feet were strappy silver platform heels. Joker took in the sight of her, his mouth watering. "Mmmm...What a pretty present. This one is going to be soooo much fun to unwrap. HA HA HA HA HAAAaaaa!" He looked at Jonny with a huge grin. "Of course, I'm speaking metaphorically."

"Sure boss, whatever you say."

The grin dropped. His deep voice rumbled, "Let's get her inside." Joker lifts her in his arms and they enter the back of the club and begin to make their way to the basement.

* * *

Ariana found herself floating as if in a strange dream...or was she being carried? She tried to lift her head, but nothing happened; her head just lolled from side to side. It felt like everything was in slow motion. As hard as she tried to gain consciousness, she found herself slipping in and out of reality. When she tried to open her eyes everything kept going in and out of focus. She could see flashes of light, maybe a hallway...there was a heavy thumping sound...music?...was she sinking or was she going down stairs? ...it was hard to tell with her head tipped backwards. Everything was upside down.

The next attempt to focus her eyes she passed a giant upside down panda. It seemed ridiculous and funny at the same time. She heard herself laugh, but it sounded far, far away. Then she heard another voice laughing. It sounded like an echo of "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha's" This was so weird. She tried to lift her head again. It was still too difficult, but she swore she saw something silvery and shiny...also something very green. She heard herself groan and felt the arms holding her up tighten. She could tell a door had been opened and was entering another room.

The dark of the room enveloped her; her eyes failing to focus in such dim conditions. Where was she? What had happened? Why couldn't she remember? Am I on a bed? She tried to sit up and her head began swimming. This was too hard. Gentle hands guided her to lay down. It felt like a blanket was securely placed over her. She could hear voices, but it didn't make any sense. Silence finally took over and so did sleep.

* * *

After he laid her down on the bed and she appeared to be asleep, he head a buzzing sound. It was coming from her breasts. A wicked smile spread across his face as he slid his hand inside the bodice of the dress and groped around her velvety soft skin to find a cell phone. His hand brushed one of her nipples and she slightly stirred and moaned. His lower extremity immediately responded. "Down boy", he thought. As much fun as exploring her body would be, the fact that she was doped up wouldn't be satisfying like making her scream while wide awake. This wasn't the time and more important things had to be tended to first. With a frustrated grunt he took his hand out of her dress and looked at the phone. There was a text.

 _Ari, what happened? Where are you? Please call me, I'm worried._ The ID said Jonathan. It looked like she also had several missed calls from him. HA! Too bad Jonathan, you won't be seeing sweet little "Ari" any time soon. He leaned down and whispered in Ariana's ear, "Rest up baby girl, tomorrow you and I have much to discuss."

Jonny entered the room and Joker threw the phone to him. "Find out everything you can about Jonathan and see if you can access her voice mail."

Jonny nodded and left.

Joker left her room and locked the door. He headed down a long hallway to another door. He unlocks it, enters, and switches on a harsh light hanging in the center of the room. There is a man with a flour sack over his head tied to a chair. His head is slumped over.

"Wake the fuck up Frankie! I have your little girl." snarled Joker.

Frankie coughs and moans as he stirs. Joker rips the sack off of his head. Frankie's face is a battered mess. One eye is swollen shut lined with purple and black. Two dried crooked, crusty, bloody trails run from his nostrils to his neck. His hair is wild and greasy. "Don't hurt her, we made a deal!" he pleads.

Joker just stares at him. "I will do whatever the fuck I want. I have questions and you are going answer them."

"I already told you everything!" Jesus Christ, you broke my kneecap and busted my"...he didn't finish because the Joker delivered a hard punch to his mouth. Frankie's eyes squeezed shut from the impact, but they quickly flew open when he heard a switchblade being opened.

Joker smiled. He held the blade at the corner of Frankie's mouth. "Would you like me to start working on other areas of your face...perhaps something to turn that frown upside down? Hmmmm?" Joker stood there staring, waiting for his answer.

Frankie's good eye bulged and his breath was ragged. "What else do you want to know?"

"I wanna know the reason why daddy and his dear, sweet daughter haven't talked in...what did you say earlier tonight? Eight years?"

"She blames me for her mother's death, among other things."

"What other things?"

"She was brainwashed into thinking I used her and robbed her of a childhood."

Joker perked up. "Brainwashed?...Explain."

"She went to a therapist or some shit after we stopped talking and they filled her head with all kinds of garbage; saying that I never loved her and the only thing that would make her happy is to lead a "normal" life surrounded by normal people.

"So, you never used her or fucked up her childhood?"

Frankie lowered his head in shame and tears trickled down his face. "Yes, I did", he whispered. "I was stupid and greedy. I thought she would make a great addition to my enterprise and for a while she was...she was something to watch...so young and so talented. I just wanted to groom her for taking over the business one day. I love my daughter. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Joker pretty much had the story figured out...but wanted to make Frankie squirm by spilling his guts."Mmmhmmm, the missus didn't like that, did she?"

"No, Hope and I fought about Ariana all the time. She wanted her to live a normal life, go to college, get a degree, start a career. Above all, she didn't want Ari in the family business. This caused a lot of friction between the three of us . Ariana was torn between me and her mother."

" _What_ did Ariana want?"

"She was a daddy's girl, she seemed to love working. I've never seen someone who could get into places and steal shit the way she can. She is also skilled with a gun or a knife. I started her training when she was 10 years old. She picked it up like she'd been doing it for years. She was born to be a criminal." Frankie said this with pride, but there was bitterness and regret in voice. "Like I said though, she was torn between me and her mother. She hated us fighting all of the time. She started feeling guilty about doing jobs and started resenting me and herself when she saw her mother crying."

"I seeeee...Joker rolled his eyes at Frankie's pride and didn't really take his description of Ariana all that seriously...he doubted she was that much of a threat...still it was interesting and intriguing to the Joker and he loved the fact that Ariana had been a "daddy's girl"...that is something he could work with later on. "So how did your wife die?"

Frankie was hating this. He hated telling this story. He just wanted to go get loaded again to forget this night ever happened. He took a deep breath. "We had an argument, a really bad one. I lost my temper and hit her. It was the first time I'd ever laid a hand on her. She ran from the house and took off in her car. Ariana flipped out. She started cursing me and came at me with a knife. I had no choice but to knock her out. She carved a good chunk out of me and I still have the scars to prove it. I took off in my car and tried to find my wife, but I had no idea where she went. ...so I went back home. Ariana must have woken up and left because she wasn't there when I got back. I waited and finally Ariana came back. We didn't know where Hope had went. It was about 3am when the cops showed up at our house. My wife had been involved in a car accident and died on the scene. "

Joker nods his head and raises his hand. "Okay, I understand being all upset that mommy is dead, but what the fuck happened to _you_? You were once a successful crime boss. I mean, I only loaned you the 100 grand because you were well known for acquiring things of value...namely precious gems. When exactly did you become the pathetic pile of shit I see now?"

Frankie blinked, looking at the Joker, wishing he could rip his fucking head off...but he continued. "After Hope died, I started drinking heavily, poppin pills, snorting coke. I stopped doing business. I eventually lost all my employees, all my contacts. There was no longer a world for Ariana to fit into. It was crashing down and I turned my back on her. I just couldn't cope. She became very angry and bitter towards me. I wouldn't talk to her. I wouldn't return her calls. I had kicked her out of the house, but we were losing the house anyway. I started gambling to make ends meet. You know the rest of the choices I made. That was when she started seeing a therapist, vowed to hate me for the rest of my life, and here we are 8 years later."

Joker just stared at Frankie like he was from another planet. "Just how does all of this help me gain anything? If your little girl hates you that much, what makes you think she will be willing to erase your debt?" Frankie doesn't say anything, he just sits there with his mouth agape. Joker swings a chair around so he is sitting in it facing Frankie while stradling the back of the chair. He rests his arms on the top of the chair back, still staring. With a deep, low voice he says, "Why would you throw a tasty lamb like her to the big bad wolf? You must be completely bat shit crazy." Joker smiled an evil, leering smile that made Frankie's blood run cold.

For the first time all night, Frankie's head became clear and rational. He sobbed, "I was desperate. Oh God...what have I done? Jesus Christ, I _am_ crazy. Please, let's just forget this! I take back everything. Just fucking kill me!" Leave Ariana out of this. I made a horrible mistake. I was drunk when we made that deal! Just let her go!" Frankie may have been desperate and drunk when he made his deal with the Joker, but that desperation paled in comparison to how he felt now. His life was nothing but a string of complete and utter fuck ups and now he had doomed his daughter to the Joker's bidding. "PLEASE...please...KILL ME AND LEAVE HER ALONE!."

Joker was still gleefully smiling and threw his head back in laughter at Frankie's sudden outburst. "So are you saying that I don't have daddy's blessing? HA HA HA HA HA! Killing your sorry ass will not erase your debt! " Joker then puts the flour sack back on Frankie's head and saunters over to the door. "Nighty night", he sings as he leaves and locks the door.

"JOKER!...JOOOKKKERRR!,YOU BASTARD, screams Frankie. "FUUCCKKK YOOOUUUU!"

* * *

Ariana suddenly bolted upright. She had been dreaming about fighting off an attacker. Her head felt heavy and she had a terrible headache. She looked around and found herself in a small generic room. It reminded her of a cheap motel. There was a small side table and lamp. The lamp was on, gently illuminating the room. There was another door that was open on the far end. There was a light on in there and she could see it was a little bathroom. She looked to her left and there was another door which she assumed was to get out of this place.

She rubbed her temples and forehead. She began to remember what happened. The charity ball, dancing with Jonathan, the ladies room...Oh FUCK! Oh no...this can't be happening. Who would want to take her? She didn't recognize the man who knocked her out. She thought harder remembering bits and pieces of being brought into this room. Silver and green..distinct laughter...silver and green...the memory came more into focus.

HOLY FUCK...silver smile and green hair. NO FUCKING WAY. She exhaled a long shaky breath. She had been kidnapped by the Joker. But why? Then it dawned on her. Her father. What the hell is wrong with him? Does he think I can help him in some way? HA! Fat chance daddy! You threw me away, now I get to throw you away. Tears threatened to form. She bitterly wiped her eyes and hardened herself.

She walked into the bathroom and relieved herself. Then she got a good look in the mirror. Wow, what a mess, she thought miserably. She remembered her phone, then she found it was gone. Oh well, not like she had a cavalry to call in. It would probably take a fucking army to rescue her from the Joker. She looked at the door that led outside of the room and wondered if she could get it opened. She knew it would be locked...but even if she got out, where would she go? She had no idea where she was. Joker would find her anyway...only an idiot would believe otherwise.

What had she gotten into? She knew she should be fearing for her life, but something told her that if she was supposed to be dead, it would have already been carried out. She wasn't stupid. She knew full well that the Joker wanted something. She thought about Jonathan. He had to be worried sick. Was he okay? Certainly he wasn't included in this bullshit. She felt strange. How can she be so calm? What was the matter with her? During the time she worked for her father she never met the Joker, but she heard terrible stories. Hell, she had never even seen him in the flesh. This was nuts. Her father wasn't even important anymore. What the hell was going on? She washed her face and smoothed her hair the best she could before sitting on the bed in her little prison waiting for her sentence.

* * *

 **Author's note: I was contemplating having Ari meet the Joker this chapter, but some things needed to be brought out beforehand. Next chapter, I promise! We haven't got to see much of Ariana's personality, but that is going to change very quickly. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello again! First I want to thank everyone for the support of this story. A special thanks to those who took the time to** **review. It is greatly appreciated and don't be shy if you have questions or constructive criticism. I welcome it! Well, here we are...Joker and Ariana finally meet face to face. Let's get to it!**

As I sit in my cell, I wonder how long before he comes for me. I realize that I'm starving. I could use a long shower, some pain killers for this splitting headache, and fresh clothes. It seems absurd to be sitting here in a formal gown and platform heels. It feels like hours have went by.

She gets up from the bed and starts pacing. She is getting irritated. This is bullshit! She walks over to the door and tries to open it even though she already knew it would be locked. Next, she starts pounding on it.

"HEY! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?! HELLLLOO?! GODDAMNIT! SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!"

She hears nothing. Her frustration has reached its breaking point. She looks over at the small side table with the lamp on it. She walks over, chucks the lamp on the bed, and grabs the little table. She walks back over to the door and proceeds to swing the table into it full force. It splinters with a loud crack and beats the metal door like a large gong. It makes a nice, loud, reverberating sound. Satisfied, she grabs one of the table legs, wrenches it off the broken table, and starts beating the door. She doesn't care how obnoxious she is being. She will NOT be ignored. She proceeds to yell and beat the door in intervals.

"HELLO!"...BANG..."LET ME OUT!"...BANG..."I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!"...BANG..."GET YOUR ASS IN HERE YOU COWARD!"...BANG...BANG...BANG.

With a now furious cry, she turns around to pick up a bigger piece of the table. Right before she turns back to swing it at the door, it suddenly bursts open. Her momentum can't be stopped and she slams the table top into the Joker! He is ready, as if anticipating it, and takes the brunt of the blow with the side of his arm.

He jerks the table top from her hands and throws it across the room where it slams and bounces off the opposite wall. He grabs her by the throat walking her back toward the bed and throws her down on it with his hand still on her throat. He hunches over her; his eyes blazing with anger and his lips are curled into a snarl.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing little girl?" he growls. His grip is tightening and she can feel her airway starting to close.

She can't speak. He has cut off her air. She tries to claw at his hand, but his grip is like a steel trap. He doesn't acknowledge or notice that she has bloodied his hand with a few deep scratches. Suddenly she stops fighting and looks at him pleadingly with her huge aqua eyes, her face going red and purple.

Joker turns his focus on her eyes. He is distracted by their intense color that seems to be changing as she is being choked. Fascinating. He relaxes his hand and stands up.

Ariana begins coughing and gasping for breath. She starts to speak as she pants trying to catch her breath.

"You...you...you son of a bitch!", she defiantly spits out. She sits up holding her throat, but is quickly knocked back on the bed by a lightning quick backhand. She never saw it coming. Now she touches the side of her face that stings like hell. She is still coughing and breathing hard. She lifts her head to see the Joker towering over her; his rage returning.

With his finger pointing in her face he yells, "You will learn your place and you will abide by my rules! You don't break my stuff, you don't talk back, and, above all, you will NEVER, EVER TELL _ME_ WHAT TO DO!. You break the rules, you get punished!"

Ariana starts crying as a defense mechanism. "I just want to know what is going on. I'm hungry, I'm dirty, and I hate this room! I know I'm here because of my father! What do you want from me?" She is praying that she can evoke some sort of sympathy from him, but doubts it from all the terrible stories she heard growing up. She looks up at him with the saddest, little girl expression she can muster. Her bottom lip is quivering and she sniffles every so often.

He stares down at her taking in her expression. She looks so innocent and pitiful. He doesn't know whether to scoop her up or just put her out of her misery. Joker runs his hand through his slicked back hair. He thinks, What the hell is wrong with me? Dames don't get to me. Damn those eyes, damn her face, and damn me for even giving half a shit that she looks like a broken fawn.

He rolls his eyes at himself and thrusts a handkerchief from his pocket towards her. She looks up at him in surprise and stares at the hankie like it's a snake before tentatively taking it from him. She sits up, wipes her eyes and blows her nose. Everything happened so fast that it isn't until now that she gets the full effect of being in the presence of the Joker. He is standing there with his pale skin, shocking green hair, and cold steel blue eyes. He is wearing black dress pants and white tuxedo shirt that is tucked in and unbuttoned nearly down to his navel. She can see numerous tattoos on his chest and stomach. There is a tattoo of a huge smile on his left hand. He has on multiple gold chains and rings. His bow tie is hanging loosely on either side of his collar. He looks very annoyed.

Once she is fully composed, the Joker speaks. "You are here because your father owes me a lot of money and he promised me that you would be able to pay me back."

Her suspicions were correct. Her father is the one responsible for this mess. She struggles to gain her dignity back. "So what if he owes you money? What are you going to do if I don't help you? Kill him?" She starts laughing. "Go ahead. It isn't like he doesn't deserve it. I'm surprised he wasn't killed long ago by someone like you." She stands up looking him in the eyes.

It's Joker's turn to start laughing, thinking this little dolly is completely insane to think she can get in his face and not face some sort of consequence. "Do you want me to kill him Ariana? Would you like that?" Then his tone changes to serious and he points at her. "Careful with the words you choose and make damn sure you mean what you say. I don't respond well to bluffs."

What?" She never really contemplated her father dying, she just wanted him to severely suffer emotionally. She _was_ stupidly trying to bluff the Joker.

"I don't repeat myself. I know how much you hate your daddy and what a huge disappointment he turned out to be. Of course, even if he's dead, that doesn't let YOU off the hook. I need to see with my own eyes if half of what ole Frankie said is true."

"What has he told you?," she whispers meekly, still recovering from the Joker calling her bluff. She can feel the blood drain from her face as she realizes she will never get out of this situation.

"I know you worked for your old man and I know you LOOOVVED it. I can't wait to see what you can do." Joker smiles widely and squints his eyes.

"I don't do those things anymore", she stammers. She looks like a deer in headlights. Ready to bolt, but no idea which way to go. She takes a couple of steps back from him. No, she can't go back to that. She learned a new way to be. It was safe and it kept her away from things that hurt.

"Oh yes you do. You never stopped doing those things. They're always in heerrre, he says, as he points to his head. No matter how hard you try to pretend, you've never stopped being _THAT_ person."

She straightens up and gathers a little courage. "That's not true, I left that part of myself behind long ago. I started a new life, a better one. I finally found peace and happiness." Even before the words were out of her mouth she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

He throws his head back. "HA HA HA HA HA! You mean you pretended you started a new life and have pretended to be happy!" The Joker makes a pouty face as he mocks her. " Did the therapists tell you that you were happy now? Or did you suddenly have this huge revelation and the happy fairy came down and made everything okay?" Joker starts pacing all around the room with his hands wildly animated and an amused smirk on his face as he goes off on a fast paced rant. "I bet you are soooo happy with your new boring life and your new boring boyfriend! Do you really think I am buying that you are happy sitting in some monochrome apartment at night in your sweat pants, eating popcorn, watching some bullshit on TV, working a lame-ass 9 to 5 doing the same snooze worthy thing day in and day out?! WHOOOOO!...HA HA HA! That new man of yours, he probably puts your pussy into a coma!"

"SHUT UP!, she screams at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" She didn't care if he hit her. She was not going to be humiliated or talked to like that.

"Don't I? Tell me, little kitty cat, which part did I get wrong?" Instead of getting angry, the Joker kept laughing. Oh it was so easy to wind her clock up! And, those eyes! He loved seeing them change like a kaleidoscope as she went from one extreme emotion to the next. She was fun to play with! It was also nice to see she has guts. She was going to need them.

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other before looking down at the floor. She realizes that he knows about her past and Jonathan...but how could he know that her apartment is one color scheme? OH FUCK...he's been in her apartment. She looks up and stares at him, unsure what to do or say.

Joker holds his hand up to his ear. "I don't hear anything." He looks at her and sees she's about to give up her fight. No, no, no...he can't have that. He wants more.

"I know all about mommy and how daddy threw you away like yesterday's trash. How tragic. Your mother dies because she can't handle you or daddy's lifestyle. I bet you blame yourself just as much as your father...or did the therapists convince you that you played no part in your mother's death?"

Ariana immediately glares at the Joker with pure hate; her eyes narrowing. He smiles knowing he's winning this. "I'm warning you Mister, don't ever talk about my mother."

"What do you want to do right now Ariana?" Joker wants to see how far she will take it.

Without missing a beat, "I want to rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass they will come out of your mouth." Joker is relishing the anger her can feel rippling off of her. Normally she would have been seriously punished for speaking to him in such a manner, but he has other plans.

"Ohhh, that wouldn't feel too good, but I'd like to see you try." He is genuinely amused, but challenging her to do her worst.

Just then Jonny comes in. He looks at the two of them locked with heated eyes, both looking like predators ready to take each other out. "Uhhh, is this a bad time boss?"

With his eyes still on Ariana, "Not at all, Jonny meet Ariana, my newest addition to the franchise."

"I am NOT a part of whatever the hell this is!" She quickly turns to face Jonny and recognizes him as the one who attacked her in the ladies room at the charity ball. Her eyes turn to venom and she can no longer contain herself; nor does she want to. Fuck this and fuck both of these assholes!

"YOU! You're the son of a bitch who stuck me with a needle!", she screams at Jonny. Before anyone can react, she hauls off and punches Jonny square in the face, immediately bloodying his nose. She is unbelievably fast and as Jonny grabs his nose, she grabs Jonny's gun from his holster and points it at his chest. Joker immediately grabs her arm jerking it upward as she fires the gun, the bullet hitting the wall behind Jonny. "OH HO HO, SHE'S A WILD ONE JONNY!", exclaims the Joker. He knocks the gun out of her hand, sending it across the room as she turns to face him.

She tries to hit him, but he's ready. He grabs her wrist and jerks her towards him. She ends up with her backside meshed to his front side. He wraps his arms around hers as she struggles to get away from him. He pushes her up against the wall when she tries to use her heels to kick at him. Her face is turned sideways and is nestled under his chin. She is still full of fury, breathing hard, still struggling, and making angry cries as she keeps moving to get away. How dare this asshole push her buttons! How dare he humiliate her and make her lose control! She MUST have control...right? He cackles and pushes her harder into the wall. Joker looks over and nods his head at Jonny in a dismissive way. Jonny still has his hand over his nose as he leaves.

"LET ME GO!" She is trying to thrash from side to side, but Joker has her in a vice grip. As they are standing there with him wrapped around her pressed up against the wall, she can feel his excitement pressing into her lower back. She freezes, somewhat in shock. With the nearness of his body, she can smell his scent mixed with expensive cologne. She is even more shocked when her pussy responds with an immediate shooting surge of pleasurable tingles. She hasn't had a man in years and the sex was never mind blowing. This is new and she is angry and confused. This is crazy, she thinks, what the hell is wrong with me? She can hear his breath is hard, at a near pant. He emits a low growl almost like a purr near her ear.

"Well don't stop now, this is just getting interesting" he rumbles in a deep voice. Arrriaaana, he hisses as he draws her name out, Doesn't this feel good? The rush, the anger, the danger, the excitement, the adrenalin? Hmmmmm? Don't you want more? Have you felt this alive in years? This is just a taste of what you will feel in my world."

She listens to his seductive speech and her breathing slows, but her heart is still pounding. This _is_ a rush. She hasn't felt these type of feelings in years. She has repressed everything she knew and enjoyed for so long that she forgot what it was like. Her head was spinning. Years of loneliness and fitting in with people who had a different mindset had taken a toll on her. She was tired, but never realized it until now. HIs words were lifting a weight off of her that hadn't been aware of.

He feels her slowly relax as he continues. "You have a new daddy now. I will give you back your freedom to be the person you secretly long to be. I will give you a reason to live and belong. All you have to do is say yes."

He releases her and steps back. She turns around with their faces only a few inches apart. Their eyes lock. "Yes." She is stunned to hear the words come automatically out of her mouth before she even has a chance to think about it or consider it. Maybe because she knew the Joker would never give her another choice and maybe deep down it was the only choice she really wanted to make.

It went exactly as he had planned. "Good girl. There is only one thing left to take care of." He takes her hand and starts leading her out of the room into the hall. "It's time for a family reunion."

 **"Personal Jesus" (by Depeche Mode) youtube link: /u1xrNaTO1bI**

Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there

Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer

Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess  
I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver

Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there

Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer  
I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver

Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus

Reach out and touch faith

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I am going to end each chapter with a music theme that corresponds to what is going on...kind of sets the mood and tone and I will copy and paste the youtube link so you can enjoy if you like. Haha...I am sure the Joker considers himself to be a sort of "God" on some level, so this song, I feel, is perfect for his last conversation with Ari. Speaking of Ari, hope you like this character. We are only scratching the surface of who she is, there is a lot more to reveal. Stay tuned till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' note: WARNING WARNING We'll be going to some dark places this chapter. There will be a disturbing flashback that involves sexual assault/abuse, so be forewarned if this is a sensitive subject. If you want to avoid this, just skip the area between "Flashback" and "Present Time". I will leave a short review after the story to get the chapter up to speed without all the gory details.**

"It's time for a family reunion."

Ariana balks and stops in her tracks. "I don't want to see my father." She starts feeling sick to her stomach.

Joker lets go of her hand, grabs her by the upper arm and forcefully starts walking her down the long hallway. "You don't have a choice princess."

As they reach the door, panic is setting in and she feels like she is going to vomit.

Joker unlocks the door and shoves Arianna inside as he follows behind. He closes the door and locks it from the inside. Nobody is leaving here until he says so. He walks over and takes the flour sack off of Frankie's head and with a grand gesture towards Ariana he says, "TA DAH!"

Ariana is in shock over her father's appearance. It is obvious he has been beaten and tortured. When Frankie gets a good look at Ariana he starts crying. "I'm so sorry, Ari. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry."

She wants to hate him. She wants to tell him to go to hell. She wants to make him suffer even more than he apparently already has, but another part of her is melting. He is still her father and he looks so broken. She doesn't know what to say. Tears start forming.

She kneels down in front of him and puts her head sideways on his lap and starts to cry. She cries for all the hurt, rejection, anger, and loneliness that she endured for the past 8 years.

Joker lets her without saying a word. He is allowing her to let it all out. In his mind it will all be a means to an end. He can be patient...for now.

Frankie tries to comfort Ariana. "I know, baby. I know. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I made mistakes I can never take back. I never wanted to hurt you."

In an unexpected move, Joker backs away towards the door. "Show's over in one hour." He exits and locks the door. However, he doesn't leave. He sits down against the wall, listening.

Ariana still hasn't spoken, but she lifts her head and looks at her father. He looks so much older, smaller and weaker than she remembers. Of course, all of the cuts, bruises, swelling, and blood isn't helping. He looks haggard and the years of drug and alcohol abuse shows. His gaunt face is heavily lined. He looks much older than his 55 years.

"Untie me Ariana," pleads Frankie.

With tears streaming down her face, "I can't. If I do, he will come in and kill you...and me."

"Ariana, hurry up! The only chance we have is if you untie me and take him out when he comes back in!"

Outside the room Joker snickers, trying to control his urge to laugh out loud. "The old codger really is delusional," he thinks. He waits to hear Ariana's reaction. She better not disappoint him.

Ariana just blinks at her father. She knows how it will end if she was willing to help him. They are no match for the Joker. Even if by some miracle they escaped, it wouldn't be long before they were found. Her sorrow and pity for him is replaced by anger and bitterness. It feels like a slap in the face. She stands up. "Wow, you really haven't changed. Still thinking only about yourself. Yes, let's untie you so he can come in and kill us both because you are such a great father who only wants to protect his daughter...and we don't know for sure what his intention is yet." She lets out a hardened laugh. "You know I belong to him now, right?"

"What do you mean?'

"He made me an offer and I took it."

Frankie feels betrayed, even though he knows he doesn't have a right to expect anything from Ariana. Before he can stop himself, he spits out, "So you are going to be the Joker's whore?"

"You bastard! Don't talk to me like that! I am your daughter and I have never been anyone's whore!" This is the father she remembers. The one who left her high and dry. The one who didn't give a shit about her after her mother died.

Frankie starts a tirade of curses, but she is distracted by his ring glittering in the light as his tied hands writhe on the arm rests of the chair. He is trying to talk to her, plead with her, but she is transfixed on the ring...the way it sparkles in the light takes her somewhere else.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - 8 YEARS EARLIER**

I am having dinner with daddy at Fox Gardens, an upscale restaurant in Gotham. Daddy is letting me drink wine tonight. The waiter looked at us funny, probably because I'm only 16...but he knows who daddy is and doesn't actually say anything.

"Dad, I miss mom." I try to talk to him about her, but he won't engage in conversation.

"Just eat your food, it's getting late." He has been acting funny lately. He keeps looking at his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere? Can't you have a nice meal with your daughter. ?" He just looks at me and downs his fourth double shot of whiskey before motioning the waiter to come over to refill it.

"Dad! Don't you think you've had enough? I mean, don't you think this is getting out of hand? You're drinking all the time and I even caught you snorting something in your office yesterday." He pays no attention to me, which is infuriating. I continue, with my voice raising a little. "We haven't worked in about 6 months. I don't know where you go, who you see, or what you do anymore. Why won't you talk to me?"

He looks at me the same way he does to his business associates that have annoyed him. "You know we've lost just about everything?"

I scoff at him, "I'm not surprised. You won't do business anymore! You won't let me work! You're gone all of the time and everyone has left. Why can't we just organize a few heists...it wouldn't be that hard and...

He cuts me off. "I'm tired Ariana. I'm tired and I'm sick. I don't want to do this anymore. Can't you see how fucked up I am? I'm no good. You're no good with me. I'm in no shape or position to work on the level we used to."

"Then stop getting wasted and deal with whatever the hell it is that's eating you!" I am shouting now and don't care if I'm causing a scene. "I know you miss mom, but why are you THROWING EVERYTHING AWAY! I'M STILL HERE AND I NEED YOU!" People are staring, but I don't give a fuck.

He doesn't even try to stop my outburst. "You are better off without me," he flatly states.

I start crying and stand to get the hell away from him, but my head is spinning and I feel very woozy. He gets up, slams down the double shot, throws money on the table, and starts helping me out of the restaurant.

Where am I? I must have passed out, but I can't quite focus and I have no control over my body. I feel like I am drugged. I'm on a bed, but it's not my own. Oh my God...I realize that I'm on my back and completely naked. I try to move, but it's like my body is made of cement. I hear someone come in.

"Mmmm, looks like I got a bad little bitch in my bed tonight." Heh heh heh

I am thinking, what the fuck is going on? I feel large rough hands grab my ankles and twist me over on my stomach. I feel a hard sharp slap on my ass. I barely squeak out a tiny cry of pain. I feel another harsh slap, followed by several more.

I feel something weird now...it's warm and wet...is it a tongue? It feels like it is traveling up the back of my calf to my thigh and now to my ass cheek. Suddenly there is shooting pain as I realize whoever this mother fucker is has bitten me. Throbbing pain engulfs my backside and I manage to make a louder sound, but due to my condition it sounds more like a moan of pleasure than pain. Tears form as I realize I am about to violated in ways that a woman should never be.

"Heh heh heh." There is that stupid laugh again. He thinks I'm actually enjoying this? Son of a bitch. If I could only move, I'd waste this prick. Where the hell is my father? Something horrible must have happened.

I am flipped back onto my back and I see my attacker through my heavy lids. He looks like a demon. There are tattoos all over his head and facial piercings. He has two horns tattooed on his shaven head. He is heavily muscled and is leering at me. Yep, the devil himself.

He sees my tears. "Don't cry little girl, Imma make you feel real good." I can see that he is naked too. I can see his hard-on and there are piercings on his ball sack. I try to say no and shake my head, but I still can't move.

He roughly kisses me on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside. I want to bite down and rip his tongue off, but can barely get my mouth to work. Again, he takes this to mean I am enjoying this and he gets more aggressive. He turns his attention to my neck, licking and biting at it. Just as my skin starts to feel raw he moves further down.

He grabs my breasts, kneading them and pinching my nipples before trying to devour them with his mouth. I am screaming inside. PLEASE STOP. PLEASE...PLEASE. I want to push him away and stop this, but the only thing that works is the tears streaming out of my eyes.

He stops and positions himself so his cock is in my face. I try to grimace as he strokes himself and rubs the tip along my lips. He pushes the head just inside of my mouth while continuing to pleasure himself. He is breathing harder and pushes himself in a little deeper. I manage to make a noise in protest and am able to bite down just hard enough that he immediately withdrawals.

He quickly and violently backhands me across the face. I can taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth. "Be a good girl and I won't hurt you...much." His warning is followed by him leaning down and licking and sucking the blood that had pooled at the side of my mouth. Once again he pushes himself into my mouth and once again I am able to bite down hard enough to cause him pain. I am rewarded with another backhand. Pain shoots through my nose.

He contemplates me and comes up with a different plan as he takes his hand and traces it around my face, over my lips, down between my breasts and keeps going lower. OH NO...NO NO NO NONO...panic is shooting through my body. He is going to touch me down there. I feel his hand touch my mound and I am completely and utterly repulsed. He forcefully spreads my legs apart and starts rubbing and massaging my pussy. He smiles at me and starts gently probing my lips and clit with his fingers. I wonder if this is supposed to feel good and wonder how anyone would think this feels good. I wish I could vomit. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain as he slaps my pussy. Not satisfied, he does it again and again. I want to pretend this isn't happening. I wish this drug would just take me away instead of putting me in this paralyzed prison. He inserts a finger into my vagina and moves it in and out. He is saying something to me, but I am blocking him out. God I hate this piece of shit so much. I wish he would fucking die.

He disappears from my point of view. As I wonder if this is finally over, I can feel his hot breath at my nether region and his arms and hands snake around my legs. He is so not going to do this, right? I get my answer when I feel his tongue sliding all around my slit. He starts sucking at me. I am raw and sensitive from all the slapping. This doesn't feel good. It feels weird and creepy. It gets worse when he sticks a couple of his fingers in my ass while he continues his oral assault. How in the fuck did I deserve this? I am silently begging him to stop, wishing he would just get this over with and leave me alone.

He does stop, finally, and grabs something from the bed. He squirts something on my vagina and rubs it all around. It feels slick. He now positions himself on top of me I am completely horrified and humiliated, knowing what is going happen. I am still a virgin. I'd only kissed two boys in my whole life. Nothing could be worse than this. I was wrong.

Nothing could have prepared me for what he did next. In one movement, he slammed his cock into my virginal hole. I let out a strangled scream as I felt tender tissue being ripped as he forced himself past my hymen. He moaned out in pleasure. "Oh damn girl...so fucking tight. Oh yeah...mmmmm."

Shooting pain surges through my body with each pounding thrust of his hips. Eventually, the pain dulls. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he speeds up his pace and screams out as I feel hot liquid filling my ripped up pussy. His movements slow as he let out a few more grunts. He withdraws from my battered and raw body.

He picks up a cellphone. "Yeah, come on up. It's done. What do you want me to do with her? " There is a pause as he is listening to whoever he is talking to. "So just leave her here? Cool. How long you be? Five minutes?" He sets the phone down and throws on his clothes. He looks at me, still just laying there from the sickening assault.

I am surprised, but equally repulsed when he walks over to me and closes my legs and puts a blanket over me. He smiles at me. I am thinking, FUCK YOU. He can see the fury in my eyes as I am able to start making small movements now.

He laughs. "They told me you could be dangerous...a sweet little girl like you. I didn't wanna believe it, but better safe than sorry. You look like you wanna kill a mother fucka. Don't take it so hard, baby. It isn't often that a man gets prime virgin pussy like yours." heh heh

OH GOD...what a scumbag and that annoying fucking laugh! Someday I would find this worthless bastard, gouge out his eyes, and ass rape him with a red hot poker.

I can hear a knock at the door in another room. He leaves to answer it. He comes back into the bedroom to retrieve a black doctor's bag. The door to the bedroom opens wider. I try to get a look at the new person, but all I see is an arm outstretched to take the bag from the monster who just raped me.

Something catches my eye. The person taking the bag is wearing a ruby pinky ring with a crest of some sort on top. I can see, from it flashing in the light, the crest is in the shape of a star. Then they were both gone.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Ariana, are you listening to me?!" Franking is shouting at her. Ariana is still staring at his ring. His ruby pinky ring with a gold star crest. She feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. What...in...the...actual...fuck. He had sold her. He actually sold her like a piece of meat and then he had thrown her away.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU RUINED ME! YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOULD BE IN PRISON!" She starts crying hysterically and is shaking. Outside the room, Joker is on his feet and ready to make his move.

"Ariana, what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! YOU SOLD ME TO A FUCKING RAPIST! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

He looks at her in horror, realizing the past has come back to haunt him. Before he can answer, she is on him. She swings her fist as hard as she can into his face. "FUCK YOU DADDY!"

Joker comes in and tears Ariana away from her father, but she tries to fight and thrash against him. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Joker isn't amused at her defiance. "Yes, yes you want to kill him. However, I want a few more answers." He throws her down on the floor. "Stay put if you know what's good for you," he snarls. She looks up at him and sees the rage bubbling just under the surface. She immediately stills and watches with wide eyes.

Joker turns his attention to Frankie. He stalks around him like a panther. Extreme displeasure is etched on his face. "So you sooollld her? Who was it?"

Frankie knows the jig is up. There is no more hiding and no more lying. As sickening as what he did was, he feels relief to finally come clean. "Monster T"

"How much?"

"He gave me 200 grand for my remaining territory. Look... He was going to take her anyway. I had no say. After that, I left her alone for her own good. The farther she stayed away from me, the better off she was."

Joker is relishing exposing this pathetic, disgusting little man for who he really is. He contemplates Frankie's character...What a waste of human space...This guy...this guuyyyy, he deserves pain and lots of it. "That's all she was worth to you? And you didn't bother to try and protect what was yours? LOOK AT HER!" Frankie looks at Ariana who is still sitting on the floor, looking so broken. He cries.

In a flash, Joker has taken out his switchblade and shanked Frankie in several places across the abdomen and chest. Not enough to kill, just enough to maim and cause pain. Frankie cries out and Joker puts his hand over Frankie's mouth, muffling the sounds. "Nope, nope...you don't get to feel bad for what YOU did. You practically sold her to ME. All that says to me is that you value your own worthless existence over hers. How do you plead?" Joker shanks him several more times.

Frankie coughs up blood and his breathing is gurgled as one of the blows punctured a lung. Joker wipes the blood from his hands into Frankie's hair. "You know I hate repeating myself...so I'm going to ask you one more time." Joker waves the knife back and forth with each word, "How...do...you...plead?"

Frankie chokes and sputters, "Guilty." Joker turns, holds his hand out to Ariana to help her to her feet, and presents her in front of her father.

She is ready for round two. He deserves everything she has to dish out. "You sick son of a bitch! You ruined me! You know what daddy? That bastard got me pregnant! I had NO ONE! I was 16 years old! I had my virginity ripped from me. I had to get an abortion! I had complications and now I can't have children. You completely fucked me up! I can't even have a normal relationship because of you!

Even the Joker is taken aback. He knew this was totally fucked up, but had no idea how beautifully broken she really was. She will be so easy to mold and bend to his will. This couldn't have gone better than even if HE had planned it.

Frankie looks as sick as any human possibly could. This was a nightmare and he was convinced it was worse than death or hell. "Oh my God" is all he manages to say.

"It wasn't God, it was you! It was all your fault! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Joker stands in front of Ariana and tilts her face up towards his. As she looks into his eyes, she feels him put something into her hand. He releases her face and she looks down to see she's holding a gun. She looks back up at Joker expectantly.

"You know what you have to do." She nods and he moves away so Frankie can see that his daughter is pointing the Joker's gun at his head.

They lock eyes. She sees him trembling and crying. Her hand starts to shake. A flood of memories come back to her. Playing at the park. Picking her up and swinging her around. Blowing out candles on a birthday cake. Bed time stories and goodnight kisses. Her face is twisted up with fresh tears flooding down her face. Her hand holding the gun is shaking even worse now.

Joker is done. No more patience. "DO IT!"

With an ear piercing scream she fires the gun. Frankie's head explodes showering brain matter and blood spatters on her face. As she continues to scream, Joker throws his head back and laughs. "HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

 **Sins of the Father (Donna Burke)**

Blind, in the deepest night

Reaching out, grasping for a fleeting memory

All the thoughts, keep piercing this broken mind

I fall, but I'm still standing motionless

Far, in the distance

There is light, a light that burns, these scars of old

All this pain, reminds me of what I am

I'll live, I'll become all I need to be

Words that kill, would you speak them to me

With your breath so still, it makes me believe

In the Father's sins

Let me suffer now and never die, I'm alive

Pride, feeds their blackened hearts

And the thirst, must be quenched, to fuel hypocrisy

Cleansing flames, is the only way to repent

Renounce, what made you

Words that kill, would you speak them to me

With your breath so still, it makes me believe

The Sins never die, can't wash this blood off our hands

Let the world fear us all, it's just means to an end

Our salvation lies, in the Father's sins

Beyond the truth, let me suffer now

In my heart I just know that there's no way to light up the dark in his eyes

 **Author's note: Well, that was a little messed up chapter in Ariana's life. For anyone who felt the need to skip the flashback...the present time portion explains what happened. Next chapter, Ariana FINALLY gets to enter the Joker's world. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for the review, follows, and faves! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, but it's a long one.**

Ariana is kneeling in front of her dead father, smoking gun still in her hand. Her throat is sore from all of the screaming. She wants to cry, but she feels too drained...maybe there is relief mixed in somewhere. The past 48 hours have been brain boggling and more than most people go through in one lifetime. All that's left now is silence as the Joker stands her up, takes his gun and re-holsters it, then leads her out of the room. She is led down the long hall to a flight of stairs. She turns and looks back at the Joker as they go up. He doesn't have any expression. She turns back as they reach the top.

"What happens now?" He sees her looking to him for guidance, but he doesn't answer her. As they reach the top, he gently steers her further into the building. She can see it's a nightclub. It's empty. The place is heavily decorated with lush purple, gold, and green velvet, leather, and satin seats and long chaise lounges. There are booths along one wall. The bar is one of the biggest she's seen. It is very long with ornate bar stools, each has a white leather seat with a gold jester face on it. Behind the bar is an impressive wall of mirrors and shelves with hundreds of every kind of liquor you could imagine. The opposite side of the massive room boasts a large dance floor. Above the dance floor is an incredible array of lights and disco balls. She can see a dj booth. She notices that all of the walls are mirrored. The effect is incredible.

He leads her to the direct right of the dance floor. there is a section with strategically placed high backed sectional sofas arranged in a square with a gap to be able to enter inside. Long strands of golden beads act as faux walls all the way around it. She can see a couple of dim lamps on end tables though the twinkling beads and a couple of coffee tables in the center. She wonders if that is some sort of VIP area. There is an open flight of stairs against the wall and he takes the lead. He sees her gawking at his club and he smirks. "Like what you see?" She gives him a weak smile and follows him up the stairs.

Upstairs is a large studio style apartment. The first area has a sofa, two chairs, tables, a fully stocked bar, and a large flat screen tv. On the far end is a huge king sized bed on a two tiered platform. It is decorated in the same type of theme as the club. There is no kitchen, but he shows her a door which leads to a full bathroom. It has a large walk in shower and a double sink vanity with a mirror running all the way across and up to the ceiling.

She is standing there with her arms folded like she is hugging herself. This is awkward. They look at each other for a minute or two before he says, "Get yourself cleaned up." His stare is unnerving. This is a man who you obey unless you are willing to take the consequences.

"I don't have anything to change into." He hands her a box. When she looks in she sees some of her personal items...some of her clothing, her makeup box, and hair care products. She nods as she remembers, "You were in my apartment."

He grins. "Yes, and YOU won't be going back. Now, off you go." He practically pushes her into the bathroom.

She lets out a breath through puffed cheeks, locks the door, and looks at herself in the mirror. No wonder he was pushing her in the bathroom. She is filthy and spattered with blood. Long, black smudges are under her bloodshot eyes and her hair is a wild, untamed mess. Her once beautiful gown is dirty, matted, and ripped...and she smells. She digs out what she needs for the shower, actually appreciating that she has her own feminine things. She quickly strips and gets into the shower.

As she washes herself and her hair, she thinks, "I'm not going back to my apartment? Where does he expect me go? What does he really want from me?" She feels apprehensive . She remembers what happened when he pinned her up against the wall. Her violent outburst had turned him on. She shakes her head when she remembers how her body reacted to his. It was completely involuntary. She had no control over it. He smelled so good and the power radiating off of him was doubly intoxicating. His eyes also did something to her that she couldn't explain. Nothing like this has never happened before and it bothered her. What would she do if he decided to walk into the bathroom right now? That locked door wouldn't keep him out if he wanted in. For a fleeting second she is bombarded with naughty images of what _could_ happen. She shakes it off immediately and rushes to finish.

She finishes and grabs a towel to dry herself. It feels heavenly to be clean. She puts on a pair of panties and bra and sits at the vanity while applying some makeup and then blowing out her hair before curling the ends into long spirals. There isn't much clothing. She chooses a pair of black leggings, white top, black knee high boots, and short dark burgundy leather motorcycle jacket. She sees that her favorite perfume, Soir De Lune, is also in the box. A few dabs and she is ready to face whatever the Joker has in store for her. Before she opens the door, she wonders what in the world she will talk about with the Joker. I mean...this is the JOKER. Idle chit chat seems unlikely with this guy. Her stomach starts to fill with butterflies as she reaches for the door knob.

As he waits for her to finish, Jonny phones him. "Everything is in place boss."

"Good boy, Jonny. Bring the car." He hangs up just as she comes out of the bathroom. "Well, my dear, you look good enough to eat." He steps closer to her, closes his eyes, and deeply takes in her scent. "And you smell good enough to eat." He opens his eyes and finds her large turquoise eyes staring at him. She looks wary and ready to run.

Ariana's stomach does flip flops at his choice of words. Yep, totally awkward, totally tongue-tied, and feeling like an idiot. "Uhh...thanks?" She tries to change the subject. " Sooo...um...this is your place?"

"I own it, but it's not my home." He moves closer to her and she backs up a few steps. He likes this. He likes to chase and corner things. It's a game that never disappoints. He moves forward again and when she backs up this time her back hits the wall. "Going somewhere?," he rumbles before darkly chuckling.

"What do you want from me?" She sees a wicked look flash across his face and she chooses her words more carefully. " I mean, when am I going to start working for you?" Her heart is pounding. This is the most dangerous man in Gotham, but it isn't the thought of him hitting or killing her that has her so terrified and thrilled at the same time. "Is this where I am going to stay?" Mentally she is beating herself up. She doesn't get nervous around men, not even the dangerous ones. What is it about the Clown Prince of Crime? She tries not to stare at him for too long. Damn him for looking the way he does. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a certain quality about him that screamed seduction. His deep voice snaps her out of the little world in her head.

"You won't be staying here. Jonny is on his way to fetch you. We need to discuss a few things about _this_." He reaches into his tuxedo jacket and produces her phone! She goes to grab it, but he holds it out of her reach. "Ah ah ah...not so fast." She looks at him, confused, as he places it back inside of his jacket.

"Who exactly is Jonathan to you?"

"He's just a friend. Well, I mean, we were on our first date at the charity auction when you abducted me. Please don't hurt him. He doesn't have anything to do with this. He knows nothing about my past. Nobody does."

"Mmmhmm...You might have thought he was Dr. Wright, but I am telling you that he is now Dr. Wrong. You are not to see him or contact him."

"He's my friend!" she protests. "You can't expect me to just drop the people from my life that I care about!"

"Are you fucking him?!"

"What? No! I'm telling you that we are JUST FRIENDS. Even if I was, what business is that of yours?" She sticks her chin out with indignity, and flashes her eyes at him defiantly before turning her head away and rolling her eyes upward.

Joker grabs her face under her chin and makes her look at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, little doll. Everything you do from this day forward is my business. When you work for me, you don't bring unwanted attention to yourself, get it? I make the decisions on who, what, where, when and how we will be seen. Besides, I don't like other people touching my stuff. You would be wise to remember that."

He releases her face and moves his hand down to her neck. He looks at his hand that is menacingly close to closing around her throat and looks back into her eyes. She gets the hint and loosens up her attitude. She really doesn't want to be choked again.

"Your stuff?," she questions with a raised eyebrow.

His face slides into a smile. "That's right."

"What about my job, my co-workers? They will wonder where I'm at."

"You've been fired and they won't miss you."

"What? How do you know?" She starts laughing when she realizes how silly that sounds. "What about my other things?"

"Jonny and the boys have taken care of it." He rolls his eyes. He is beginning to get irritated with all the questions, but only mildly...it's like being annoyed at a child who keeps asking "why".

"What about my lease and everything in my name?"

Joker laughs out loud and runs his hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ, what's _with_ you? I don't give a damn about your personal shit. I'll make it easy for you. Just forget everything and everyone that happened before today."

She blushes. Way to go Ariana, she thinks. Shedding the responsible side might be more challenging than she thought.

Joker goes back to no expression and hands her a new phone. "This will be yours. If I call or text, you better answer.

As they look into each other's eyes, she says, "I will."

"You will, what?"

She is temporarily confused. What does he want her to say? Then she realizes that in the entire time they've spent together, she's never called him by name.

"I will, Mister Joker."

"Good girl."

What a control freak, she thinks. Joker's phone buzzes. "Jonny's here. Let's go." She picks up the box with her things in it.

He walks her down to the back entrance to the club.

"Are you coming with?", she asks.

"No."

"When will I see or hear from you?"

Joker smiles at her. "Aww, miss me already?"

She doesn't smile back. "I'm serious."

His smile drops. "So am I. You will find instructions waiting when you get to your new place. Follow them exactly. "

"But when will I hear from you?" she starts to protest, but is stopped with his finger on her lips. He gets very close to her face. She can feel the heat of his skin and her soft aqua eyes are captured by his ice blue ones. The proximity and intensity of his stare feels like he is boring a hole into her very soul.

"Eager little girl. Good. You want danger and excitement? I promise you will get all you can handle the next time I call you."

Jonny comes in and they both turn to look at him. He has white tape across his nose and both eyes are black. He is trying to carry himself with an air of dignity, but it actually makes him look comical.

Ariana purses her lips as a sheepish smile spreads across her face. Joker laughs out loud. Jonny rolls his eyes and remains stoic as he addresses Ariana. "Are you ready?" Joker is still laughing and pats Jonny on the back in mock sympathy.

Ariana suppresses her smile. "Yeah, I guess so." He takes the box from her and she follows him outside. He chucks the box in the back seat and opens the front passenger door for her. She turns to look at the Joker, but he isn't there. She looks back at Jonny, nods, and gets in the car. Jonny follows suit and begins to drive through the city.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your face...you know, I was under a lot of stress." she lightly laughs.

He looks at her, sees that she's being genuine, and smiles, "No problem, hazard of the trade."

"We haven't really formally met. Hi, I'm Ariana."

"Hi Ariana, I'm Jonny."

"So how do you like working for the Joker?"

"It has it's perks." he looks over at her and winks.

"No, seriously. What's he like?"

Jonny's expression turns dark. "Dangerous, unpredictable, kills at will...you don't ever want to fuck him over. I will tell you this, he likes loyalty...but he doesn't tolerate fuck ups. You want to stay on his good side, do as your told and do it right." he notices Ariana's look of dismay. "What's the matter kid? You having a change of heart?"

"No, just thinking that he must have killed a whole lot of the help over the years."

"Yeah, good help is hard to find." They both laugh.

So how did you get involved with the Joker?"

"You know kid, you ask a lot of questions. Some people don't like that so much. You might want to remember that. But to answer your question, I started out like any other grunt working under the Joker. What set me apart is I have certain skills that are an important part of his business and I'm reliable and loyal as fuck."

Ariana nods, taking in this information. She must become the very best at whatever Joker wanted. She could do this. She will do this.

"I really shouldn't be saying this to you, Ariana, but don't be fooled by him. Don't ever mistake him not killing you for kindness. He is not a nice guy and he is only concerned about his own agenda. If you are useful to him or you have something he wants, it can keep you alive, but that can change in the blink of an eye."

"Yeah, I know Jonny. Remember, I used to be in this business. I've been around all sorts of people."

Jonny shakes his head. "I don't think you get it. You seem like a nice girl. If you want to get mixed up in all of this it makes me think you are either really crazy or really confused. He will end up hurting you in some shape or form."

Ariana smiles at Jonny. "I don't think YOU get it. I am a nice girl, but I enjoy doing bad things...and I know the Joker isn't a nice man. I know he can and will hurt me. He already has. You don't know about my past and you don't know what I am going through. I thought in order to live I had to stay away from painful things...but I see now that I need painful things in order to live." She shrugs. "It might be a really fucked up line of thinking, but it's what I want and it's what I need."

"You're going to end up getting yourself killed."

"I almost killed you Jonny. I'm glad I didn't. You should be glad 8 years of retirement made me so rusty." They regard each other and her point is well taken.

Jonny slows down and pulls up to a tall elegant building. "This is your stop. You see that man at the door?" Ariana sees a uniformed man attending the door.

"Yes."

"Give him your name and he will make sure you get where you need to."

"Where are you going?" She was starting to like Jonny. He seemed like someone she could talk to...someone who could be her friend and God knows in this business friends are hard to find; especially since she was informed that she no longer had any friends.

Jonny turns towards her and smiles. "I've got to work. It was nice talking to you...you seem nicer than the rest." Ariana furrows her brows at him with a questioning look, making Jonny clear his throat and look away. She thinks, "The rest?"

He get out, gets her box, and hands it to her as she gets out. "Good luck Ariana...see you around."

"Umm yeah, thanks...see you Jonny." Jonny drives away and she turns to approach the man in the uniform, who is apparently the building attendant. He looks to be in his early 50's. He has salt and pepper hair poking out from under his hat. He has a serious, all-business face...but when she looks closer, he has dark kind eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ariana Salvatore."

"Young Miss Salvatore, yes. I've been expecting you. My name is Mr. Black. I'll be helping you settle in." He has a delightful British accent. He turns towards the huge doors at the building entrance and makes a gesture that sends a young bell boy out. "Take Miss Salvatore's things and show her to her door."

The boy takes the box she's holding and she starts following him inside. As she passes Mr. Black, "It was nice meeting you and thanks."

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear."

The bellboy leads her to the elevator in the main lobby. The building is gorgeous. It is one of the older building in Gotham. Black and cream marble decorate the walls and floor in geometric Art Deco patterns. As they get on the elevator, she looks at the bellboy who is keeping his eyes cast downward,. "Which floor am I on?"

"You're all the way at the top in the penthouse suite." He inserts a key that allows him access to the top floor.

"You're kidding."

"No ma'am."

"I'm Miss Salvatore, what's your name?"

"You can call me Sam." Ariana notes how odd that he won't look at her.

"Will I get one of those keys?"

"That wasn't in my instructions." She looks at him strangely...what is his problem? Of course, the control freak...HE wasn't going to allow her to go anywhere without him approving or orchestrating it. He probably even told Sam that he wasn't allowed to look at her. She stifles a giggle at how ridiculous that sounds...but still, it's weird that he won't look her in the eye.

They reach the top and come out into a lavishly decorated foyer. There are large double doors that lead into the penthouse. Sam moves in ahead of her and sets the box down on a table. He turns, without acknowledging her, and heads back into the elevator.

She walks further into the apartment. It's decorated in a modern French style with creams, dark blues, and royal purple. The ornate woodwork has gold gilt. The living room has a massive window that overlooks the city. It's a fairytale apartment. She walks into the kitchen. She is so hungry. It's been two solid days with no food and very little water. The fridge is full of fresh fruits, veggies, meats, and cheese. She grabs the bowl of cubed fruit and pops a strawberry in her mouth. Next she attacks the roast chicken and grabs a bowl full of salad.

Twenty minutes later she is stuffed. Now what? Instructions! Where? She looks around and sees a single rose in a bud vase on the large dining table. The vase is sitting on a piece of paper. She smells the rose before moving it to pick up the paper. She begins to read:

 _This will be your new home for the next three months. You will be provided with food and exercise. You want to work for me, you better get your ass in tip top shape. Your clothing from your old apartment is in the bedroom. Anything else you need, use your phone to call Mr. Black and he will take care of it. Do not call anyone else and don't try to contact me. Your job is to stay put, do as your told, and wait for me._

She turns the paper over. That's it? Nothing else? She sighs. Three fucking months? Damn...and what is this crap about food and exercise? Sounds like the way you take care of a dog. At least her prison is a beautiful one.

She walks around exploring the penthouse and finds the bedroom. The bed is huge and so inviting. The adrenalin high has worn off, her belly is full, and now her body is reminding her how much it needs to rest. She enters the huge walk in closet, undresses, and throws on a long t-shirt before crawling into the bed. It's like laying on a cloud. As she sinks into the mattress, she fall fast asleep.

Groaning, she hears a loud sound coming from the cell phone Joker gave her. It's alarming. She sits up,, takes it from the night stand, and turns it off. The clock reads 5am. She throws herself back on the bed. It's too early for this shit. She just starts to doze off when she hears the phone ding. There is a text: _Get up off of the bed and put on something to exercise in. NOW!_

She bolts upright and looks around. How could he know she laid back down? There is a knock at the door. Oh shit! Did he come by? She throws a robe on, quickly brushes her hair, and rushes to the door.

She opens it and is surprised and a little disappointed to see Mr. Black standing there. "Good Morning, Miss Salvatore, I take it you aren't quite ready for me?, he questions as he scans what she is wearing and he glances at his watch.

She pulls the robe a little tighter around her. "Sorry, no. I, um, didn't know you coming this morning. Have you been out here long? Why are you here?" She can see he isn't in his work uniform. He is wearing a jogging suit and sneakers.

"No problem, it's only been a few minutes. I will be working with you every morning for the next three months," he informs here with an amused smile.

" _You're_ going to work with _me_?," she questions.

He laughs. "This old man may surprise you."

"I mean no disrespect or offense, but are you really a door man?"

"None taken, my dear...and no, I'm not really a door man. Your employer, who has chosen to remain anonymous, has arranged for everything you see and everything that is to come between this moment and three months from now."

"So you don't know who arranged all of this?"

He smiles. "No, I only know he's been very generous. Do you know who arranged all of this?"

She smiles back. "Yes, I do...but I'd have to kill you if I told you." He keeps his amused expression as she realizes that he still is standing out in the foyer. "Please come in while I get ready."

"I have your breakfast here," he says as he produces a rolling cart that was behind him.

She lifts the lid and sees an egg white omelet full of veggies. There is also a tall smoothie. She flashes another smile to Mr. Black before bounding off to the bedroom to change.

Thirty minutes later he takes her down to the building's exercise room. There are weight machines, free weights, treadmills, incumbent bicycles, rowing machines, stair climbers, and more in one large mirrored room. There is an adjacent room that is a full gym complete with boxing ring, hanging bags, speed bags, climbing ropes, and chin up bars.

"This is impressive," states Ariana as she looks everything over. "Where do we begin?"

The first three weeks were gruelling. She had kept herself in shape by running and yoga, but this was just plain ass brutal. Her days consisted of repetitive calisthenics , followed by weight training, and running. These sessions weren't just once a day...it was 3 times a day. Her muscles burned and ached. She was so sore that it felt like she had been severely beaten. Mr. Black started her out with three 20 minute sessions and in three weeks moved her up to 60 minutes each time. Her body was finally starting to accept the change and the workouts were starting to feel good. She enjoyed the way her muscles felt as she challenged their capacity. She felt leaner, stronger, and lighter. The scale never showed a difference, but Mr. Black explained that as she lost fat she was gaining muscle.

On week four, she entered the gym ring. This would be the first time since her youth, training and fighting in this manner. She had trained in American Kenpo and kick boxing from the age of 10 to 16. She had earned a brown belt in Kenpo, but she had abandoned her studies when her life fell apart at age 16. Mr. Black brought in a teacher of Kenpo to get her back on track. Her three workout sessions now concentrated on honing her martial art skills. It didn't take long for her to get back into the groove of it. By week 8, it was as if she had never stopped training. She even advanced a little further, gaining her black belt.

During this time, she hadn't heard from the Joker...or Jonny. She didn't know if it was weird how much she missed both of them...the control freak who made her feel more alive than she ever thought possible...and sweet Jonny who actually took the time to really talk to her as a person. She wondered if they missed her. It sucked so bad not to hear from anyone. She was used to being a loner, but she always had at least _one_ person in her life. The training was providing an outlet for her frustration and loneliness. Mr. Black is nice and pleasant, but he seems to prefer to keep things on a professional level with her. He never gets very personal.

Week 9 rolled in and so did her anger. She was getting tired of waiting. She wanted back in the Joker's world NOW. Her training now focused on a combination of three things...workout in the morning, sparring against various opponents in the afternoon, and evenings were dedicated to firearm target practice at an indoor range and knife handling. Her impatience was beginning to show when her sparring opponents began to sustain injuries that weren't necessary. The end of week 9 she had broke a man's jaw. Week 10 saw another with a ruptured testicle. Week 11 didn't get any better. She knocked out 2 opponents...one by a choke hold and the other one after they got out of the ring. He made a comment about her ass and she swung a bucket into his head, dropping him like a rock.

At week 12 she finally heard word from Joker. It was on Wednesday that she received the text: _Times up, be ready on Friday at 8pm. Jonny will come for you._ She squealed in excitement, jumping up and down, barely able to contain herself.

Mr. Black didn't show up Thursday, but later that day there was a knock on the door. She ran as fast as she could to answer it. When she opens one of the double doors, there isn't anybody out there. She looks down and sees a large beautifully wrapped package. She is grinning ear to ear and runs back into the apartment with the gift.

She tears it open and lifts the lid. There is an envelope on top of tissue paper. She opens it and finds a note:

 _Well done...so far. Be ready tomorrow night. J_

She lets out a long breath through her lips...the excitement is surging through her body. Thinking of being next to him tomorrow night has her all twisted up. She peels back the tissue paper and gasps. It is a dress...well barely a dress. The material is like silk, the dress is white. It is short with a low cut halter top and no back to speak of. In fact, in the back there is a drape that will dip down dangerously low. Her entire back and top of her hips will be exposed. OH SHIT.

She's never worn anything like this for a reason. Not because she's prudish. It's because there is something she has kept private for many years. On the 1 year anniversary of her mother's death, she went to a tattoo artist and had her entire back inked with a pair of extravagant angel wings in honor and memory of her mother. They reach from the top of her shoulders and run down until the bottom tips reach the top of her ass cheeks. She breaths out another long breath. She can do this. She can't hide who she is forever.

She looks back at the box and sees another smaller box. She picks it up and opens it. Her eyes grow large at the wide choker necklace, bracelet, and long earrings. They are deep purple, emerald cut amethysts set in gold. Ariana is overwhelmed at the gifts. She hasn't received anything this beautiful in many years. She starts to cry, but they are tears of happiness.

Friday morning arrives. She realizes that she doesn't have shoes to go with the new dress. Even though she hasn't seen Mr. Black since Wednesday, she phones him. Relief fills her when he answers. "Mr. Black? I need to get a few things."

He comes by around 1pm and takes her to a nearby boutique. She quickly finds a pair of gold lace up sandal heels. Her last stop is a high end salon. She gets the works. Mani, pedi, body scrub, waxing of EVERYTHING, hair, and makeup. She doesn't get back to the penthouse until a little after 7pm.

"You look beautiful Miss Salvatore," says Mr. Black. He kindly smiles at her. "I hope whatever all of this work you've done over the past three months is worth the end result."

"Thank you Mr. Black. I hope so too...and thank you for everything." They give each other a quick hug.

"It was my pleasure." With that, he hands her the key to the elevator and leaves.

She rushes to get on the elevator and shifts back and forth on the feet waiting to reach the top while swinging her bag from the boutique. Finally she reaches the top and rushes into the bedroom.

She carefully undresses so she won't ruin her hair or makeup. She puts on a white lace thong. The dress is designed to be worn with no bra. She slips into it, praying it will fit right. Of course, it does. She puts on her new lace up heels and jewelry. As she steps in front of the full length mirror in the master bathroom, she closes her eyes. She only got a fleeting look at herself at the salon. Time was running short and they had to leave before she could do a full inspection.

When she opens them, it's like looking at another version of herself. Her hair is in a sexy updo. Sort of like a messy bun, with long pieces framing her face...but tidier and more elaborate. Her face is thinner and more angular, the makeup accenting her feline features. Her eyes are heavily made up with charcoal grey and deep purple, making her aqua green eyes pop. Her lips are burgundy red.

Three months of hard training has transformed her body into that of a fitness guru. She looks long and lean, but there is no mistaking the muscle definition. She still looks feminine, just very fit. She is happy to see that her bust still has good size and although she may have lost an inch or two she can't help but smile that they look higher and perkier. She can't get over her waist. It never looked that small before. She turns to the side and her butt is smaller, but it looks higher and plumper. Even her legs look longer. Yeah, she decides, this was totally worth it.

She gets another mirror and uses it to see what her tattoo looks like from behind. She has to admit that it looks pretty incredible. Ought to turn a few heads tonight...or maybe, hopefully, just one in particular.

Suddenly her phone rings. She quickly answers. "Hello?"

A familiar voice says, "Hey kid, you ready to go?"

She smiles so hard it almost hurts. "Jonny! I'll be right down!" She hangs up, throws the phone and key into a small gold clutch and practically runs into the elevator.

Jonny is standing outside of the car on the passenger side waiting for her. When she walks out, he does a double take. "Ariana?" He lets out a low long whistle.

"Jonny!" She rushes up to him and gives him a hug. He awkwardly gives her a hug back, but then takes her by the upper arms and gently pushes her away from him.

"Hey," he says softly, "coming up and hugging me isn't such a good idea. Someone might see if you get my meaning."

"Really? Doesn't he trust you?"

"I don't think he truly trusts anyone. Besides, I've seen him kill people for less...so just be careful." He releases her arms and she nods her head to show she understands.

"That's what I like about you Jonny...always looking out for me." She smiles and he blushes, which surprises her considering he is a murdering henchman and all.

He shakes his head with his eyebrows raised. "Damn Ariana, I have to tell you before we get to the club that you look amazing. Boss should be pleased."

She laughs. "Thanks, I hope so. Well, shall we?"

He opens the door for her and she slides in. Jonny trots to the driver side, gets in, and they are on their way to "The Grin and Bare it".

Jonny is quiet during the drive. "Is something wrong, Jonny?," she questions.

"Just following boss's orders, " he states.

She starts to get a sick feeling as they pull into the back of the club. "JONNY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!"

He puts the car in park and turns the engine off. He looks over at her. "Do you remember the first conversation we had when you asked me about the boss?"

"Yes"

"Well all of that still applies. I just didn't want you going in thinking this something it isn't."

The wind is knocked out of her sails. "Right." She had gotten so wrapped up in her own head at the penthouse that she lost sight of things. "You're right Jonny. This is business." She wishes she could believe she's only in this for the business aspect, but she can't fool herself.

He lets out a sigh. "Lets get you inside."

They get out of the car and he waits for her to get around the car. He uses a key to get in the back and they enter. She can hear the heavy thump of club music getting louder as they make their way from the back into the club. There is one more door before entering. A large bouncer is standing next to it. He acknowledges Jonny with a nod of his head. Jonny does the same. Ariana's butterflies are doing cartwheels in her stomach.

This is it. As they head through the door and are immersed in colored lights, people, and music, she links her arm through his. Even though he doesn't think that's a good idea, he allows it and leads her to the long bar. As they go through the crowd, people are turning, staring, and moving. It isn't just her beauty or her tattoo, she is with the Joker's right hand. When they get to the bar, he pats a stool on the end. She sits and the bartender comes over. Jonny speaks up. "Get her whatever she wants, it's on the house."

He nods and looks at Ariana. Normally she doesn't drink, but decides it might help calm her down. I'll have a martini...dry please." He goes to work on her drink.

Jonny looks at her and says, "I gotta go, work stuff. You hang tight right here. Boss will come get you when he's ready. Okay?"

No, this isn't okay. She doesn't want to just sit here, but she says, "Okay, Jonny." He starts walking, looks back at her once, and continues. She watches him like a hawk as he makes his way through a crowd of people on the dance floor. He moves to the right of the dance floor and she can see him enter the area she thought might be a VIP section. FUCK...there he is.

She can see the Joker sitting on one of the sofas. Her view is a little obscured by the curtain of gold beads, but the shock of green hair is unmistakable. She sees Jonny walk over to him and lean down to tell him something. Joker briefly looks in her direction before looking back and saying something to Jonny. Jonny sits down on another sofa opposite of the Joker.

The bartender brings her drink over and she takes a big swig. Ohh, it's strong. She makes a bitter face and takes another gulp. She tries to get a better look at what's going on. There are other people sitting with the Joker. There are three women sitting in the section. Two are on either side of him and one is sitting in front of him on a coffee table. Joker looks animated and laughing. The girls are laughing too. One of them has her hands all over him and he looks like he is enjoying himself. What the fuck is this shit? She downs the rest of the martini and waves the bartender over. "I'll have another please." He nods and makes her another one.

Who are these women? Why do they have their hands on him? And why is he ignoring her? The alcohol is starting to take effect. The bartender brings her second drink and she immediately takes a chug. Who in the hell does he think he is to make her wait three fucking months, working her ass off, doing everything he asks, only to be ignored. The anger she felt during the last two weeks of training is returning. She's going to hurt someone if he doesn't come get her right now.

A strange man approaches her. "Hi beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"No! You can fuck off!" She looks at him with pure rage, her eyes getting a brighter green. He scurries off before she can harm him.

She has a tiny moment of clarity. What the hell am I doing? Am I jealous? Maybe I am. She takes another sip and grabs the drink off the bar. Fuck this. I'm going over there. If he doesn't want to see me, then he can fuck off too.

She gets up off the barstool and starts making her way over to the VIP area. She is mentally daring anyone to try and stop her. She moves through the dance floor, somehow managing to keep her drink intact. As she gets nearer to the VIP section, she can see the Joker is sitting where he is facing her. He sees her coming.

He was in mid-laugh when he caught sight of her. He takes in her tight, toned form and the furious look on her face. He stops laughing and is now leaning forward with a menacing look of his own. She wouldn't dare. One of his henchmen is standing outside of the VIP section and moves to block her. With no hesitation and without any warning, she squarely kicks him in the nuts. He goes down and she keeps going, stepping over him...never once spilling her drink. Joker makes a mental note to get rid of him later.

By now Jonny has turned around to see what Joker is looking at and is sick at what he sees coming. Why couldn't she just wait where she was told? Shit!

The girls around the Joker are staring too. Ariana enters the VIP section and walks straight up to the Joker. "WELL!?"

Joker leans back and smiles. "Well what?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" She hurls her drink at him, which flies past his head and crashes against the wall behind him and the girls.

Joker begins laughing. He can see it in her eyes. She's pissed because he wasn't paying attention to her and she's jealous. "Ariana, come in, sit down, get to know everyone," he says as he gestures to the girls. He is pushing her buttons.

Her blood is boiling now. Is this what she worked so hard for? What an asshole!

"FUCK YOU!" She turns to storm out. His smile drops. Then he sees it for the first time. Her tattoo. He stares as she starts to walk away. He jumps up and so does Jonny. Joker looks at him. "Why are you getting up?"

Jonny puts his hands up in defeat. "Nothing boss." He sits back down and thinks, _Dammit Ariana, why? I can't help you now._

People are moving to get out of Joker's way as he quickly comes up behind her. She can feel him before he reaches her. She turns around and they are face to face.

His voice is low and deadly. "I've warned you about talking to me like that and you don't come into my house and make a scene like that. Do you understand?"

She understands, but that was the point of what she did. "Do I have your attention now?"

He steps closer to her now and his words sends shivers down her spine. "Oh yes, you have my attention little angel. You better get your ass upstairs. We need to talk in private. NOW."

She should be afraid, but instead she is high on being so close to him again. She begins walking towards the open stairway to the rooms upstairs...with a smile.

 **Authors note: Oops..Ariana is in trouble! Things are about to heat up fast! Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are about to get down and dirty ;)**

He steps closer to her now and his words sends shivers down her spine. "Oh yes, you have my attention, little angel. You better get your ass upstairs. We need to talk in private. NOW."

She should be afraid, but instead she is high on being so close to him again. She begins walking towards the open stairway to the rooms upstairs...with a smile.

Her smile quickly vanishes when he begins roughly pushing her through the crowd, which is parting like the red sea. Oh shit...she knows she's in big trouble. He is furious. He shoves her forward again. She stumbles into a patron. He helps steady her on her feet. "Are you okay miss?," he asks. As she looks at him, he is shot between the eyes and falls to the floor. The Joker is in no mood to fuck around.

The crowd screams, pandemonium erupts, and they scramble to get out. Joker grabs her arm dragging her upstairs. At the top, Ariana turns back to see Jonny watching from the VIP area with a disappointed look on his face. Joker notices their eye contact, growls, and violently shoves her inside the room and slams the door shut.

He is so pissed that he can't speak for a moment. He still has his gun in his hand and points it at her. He starts laughing, maniacally. Still pointing the gun, he finally speaks. "You think you deserve to be here? You think _I_ actually owe _you_ something? HA HA HA HA HA!" He fires the gun and she actually feels the breeze of the bullet whizz by her head as it embeds into the wall.

Whether it's the alcohol, bravery, or pure stupidity, she doesn't even blink. "I've been working my ass off, LITERALLY! I did everything you wanted me to do for the past three months! You made me a promise that the next time you called me it would be worth it. WELL LET ME TELL YOU, WALKING IN HERE TONIGHT BEING IGNORED WHILE WATCHING YOU DRAPED IN WHORES WASN'T WORTH IT!" She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He lowers the gun and licks his lips looking at the woman who, in three months, has transformed her look from sweet and innocent to a fucking sex goddess. He wants to hurt her and make her pay for her outburst in the club. He also wants to give this crazy broad what she's really begging for and fuck her into submission. Before he does anything, he wants to make it perfectly clear that she is the one who owes him EVERYTHING.

"What are you bitching about? You've been treated like fucking royalty! YOU WORK FOR ME AND DO AS I SAY!" He is trying to maintain control and not waste her where she stands. He continues, his voice lower with mock amusement, but there is no mistaking his extreme annoyance. "Your jealousy is adorable...it really is...but you WILL answer to your insubordination." He reholsters his gun.

She starts to retort, but he back hands her across the face. She staggers and falls on her ass. A shocked look comes over her as she rubs her cheek. Her face quickly changes to anger. She immediately jumps up and gives him an equally vicious back hand. If he wants to fight, she's more than ready.

He is momentarily stunned that she hit him back. No woman has ever laid a hand on him...not that some didn't try. He doesn't know if he should be impressed or blow her brains out. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and sees blood. His expression changes to something dark and twisted. With a demented growl, he lunges forward, rips off her amethyst necklace, grabs her neck with both hands, and starts choking her. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

Her eyes are bright green now and full of fire. The adrenalin has fully kicked in. She can feel her airway closing, but manages to break free from his grip and lands a kick to his abdomen. "ASSHOLE!," she yells as he crashes into a table, before gaining his footing and coming at her. She tries to deliver another kick, but he's ready and grabs her leg, taking her off balance, and throws her to the floor.

His eyes are crazy and his mouth is curled into a demented grin. He laughs as he jumps on top of her. What a funny joke. He pays for her training only to have her try and use it against him. "You are going to pay for that one," he tells her.

They are amidst toppled furniture in the middle of the floor. He is now on top of her, straddling her, holding her wrists above her head. Her eyes are shooting daggers at him. She tries to use what she knows to knock him off of her, but he is too strong. He laughs at her again, infuriating her even more.

He lets go of her wrists and puts an arm across her neck and uses his body weight to keep her pinned down. She lets out a furious cry as she gets a hold of his hair and pulls as hard as she can, while he switches his leg position and uses his free hand to force her legs apart. He is now firmly between her legs.

With a snarl he snatches her hand out of his hair and grabs the other hand that is trying to claw at him and puts them back up over her head. They are both breathing heavily, chests heaving. His hair is hanging in long strands around his face . They regard each other as they contemplate the fight, neither one ready to give up.

He releases one of her wrists and reaches into his back pants pocket, producing his switchblade. She tries to fight him until he flips it open and jabs her in the neck with it. He doesn't put it in very far, just enough to break the skin, creating a thin trickle of blood. She immediately stills and looks at him with huge eyes. Fear finally starts to course through her body.

He is done with this little game. It's time for a new one. He speaks slowly and clearly. "I really, really want to kill you right now. It would be sooo satisfying to see this blade disappear into your neck...mmmm, penetration of a woman's flesh is always so _perrrsonal_...but then I ask myself, what fun would your rotting corpse be to me?" His words horrify and thrill her at the same time. "You better get this straight in your pretty little head..I OWE YOU NOTHING!...YOU ARE THE ONE INDEBTED TO ME!...and you are going to starting earning your keep!"

Suddenly, she realizes she can feel his erection through his pants and it's planted squarely on her pussy. A thrilling jolt of sexual electricity shoots through her nether region. She involuntarily pushes up against him and lets out a small moan. Still panting they lock eyes, hers are horrified at giving away just how turned on she is...his are wild and full of lust.

He cackles wickedly and pushes himself back against her before crashing his lips down on hers. She opens her mouth to protest and is greeted by his tongue. She is overwhelmed as he greedily explores her mouth. Just as she tries to return the kiss, he withdraws leaving her breathless and wanting.

He slides his hand inside of her halter and exposes one of her breasts. He gently brushes her nipple with the flat of his knife. Her body responds to the cold metal as her peak stiffens into a point. Then he dips his head down and flicks his tongue across her hardened nipple, then rakes it between his teeth before teasing it with his lips. "Is this what you came here for?," he purrs.

"No," she squeaks out, which is an obvious lie. This is the danger and excitement she was waiting for. He then uses the knife to trace around her mouth, then down her neck. Her heart is hammering in her chest and butterflies are shooting from her stomach to her sex. She's never felt more alive than this moment.

"No?" He lets go of her other wrist and brings his hand with the knife under her dress and cuts the strings of her thong. He pulls them out, noticing the wet spot on the crotch, and swings them back and forth as he tuts at her. "Why look, you've messed up your pretty little panties," he says with a smile. She blushes. He tosses them and the knife across the room and brings his hand back to her sex. His fingers dip into her slit, which is soaked. She shudders as he briefly strokes her before removing his hand. He holds his hand in front of her face so she can see the wetness glistening on his fingers. "Why is your sweet, smooth, little pussy so wet? He looks at her as he puts his fingers into his mouth to taste her. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

HIs question brings another soft moan from her lips. The animal-like lust she's feeling is brand new and she's not sure what to say or what to do. She grabs his hair and pulls him to her in a bruising kiss, this time her tongue is just as greedy as his. He growls into her mouth before breaking away.

"Not so fast. You want this? He takes her hand and guides it to his crotch; she gasps as he makes her feel his hard-on. He smiles at her. "You have to beg me. Beg me to fuck you, little angel."

"Please," she whispers.

"What? I can't hear you." He goes back to gently stroking her slit, teasing her clit. As she tries to arch up, he removes his hand. She groans in frustration. "Come on angel, you can beg daddy to fuck you."

"Please," she says louder, whimpering.

"Please what?"

"PLEASE DADDY J, FUCK ME!," she shouts. She turns three shades of crimson as she hears herself scream it out loud. As much as she wants this man inside of her, she is still new to this type of seduction. He sees it in her face and chuckles at her.

"Good girl. Daddy's going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before." He stands, helps her to her feet and hoists her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman style to the bed. He tosses her on the bed.

"Get that dress off," he growls, as he goes into the bathroom. She watches him close the door before standing and pulling the dress over her head. She removes the jewelry and sets them on the night stand. She takes off her heels and gets back on the bed, climbing under the silk cover.

He walks out of the bathroom in all his pale naked glory. She takes in his chiseled rock hard body and tattoos. She thinks, _Goddamn he's so hot_. Her mouth drops open when she gets a good look at his cock, which is fully aroused. She is amazed and afraid at the same time. He is huge...at least what little she has to compare it to..yeah, she's sure...he has a monster cock.

He walks over to side of the bed where she's at and rips the covers down from her. "Daddy wants to see everything." He takes in the sight of her. Her face, even made up still held that look of innocence, which is good, but her body is rocking his world. Her body was HIS, the one he arranged to make possible. He was going to enjoy this.

She notices he has his belt in his hand. She looks at the belt and then at his face, which is staring at her. "Ohhh...you want to know why I have this?," he asks darkly. "Get on your hands and knees."

She complies, but she's scared. She knows he's about to whip her with his belt. Flashes of the first time she ever had sex go through her mind. The rape she endured 8 years prior had a bad habit of popping up whenever she had sex. It was the biggest reason she stopped having relations 5 years ago...it would always ruin the moment. She braces herself for the pain.

Joker sees her tensing up in anticipation, her eyes squeezed shut. She doesn't look like she's enjoying herself anymore. Good. He NEEDS to hurt her. He strikes her across her both ass cheeks with a loud crack.

She shudders and cries out. He strikes her again across the backs of her thighs. She presses her face into the pillow to muffle her cries. Her breathing is shallow. Another crack across her ass and she begins to cry, tears soaking the pillow. He strikes her several more times before he stands there looking at his handy work. She now has long red horizontal welts across her backside and thighs. They will definitely bruise and leave her a reminder of who is in charge. For the Joker, it's a beautiful sight combined with the wings on her back. HIs broken angel.

She removes her face from the pillow to turn back and look at him, tears streaks down her face wondering how long he will continue. His breathing is shallow too. They make eye contact and he hits her again. All thoughts of the past fade and she is left in this moment relishing being handled by the Joker. She lets out a moan this time instead of a cry. It hurts, but not like she thought it would. The pain is sharp, it stings, but it's doing so much more. He gives her another, which is followed by another moan. A closer look at her thighs and he sees her arousal has dripped down the insides of her legs. His already stiff dick responds to both her moaning and how her body is reacting.

Suddenly she feels his hand on her pussy. He rubs along her lips, her opening and clit. She is slippery and his hand slides easily. The noises she is making as he touches her is causing his raging hard-on to become somewhat painful. He strokes himself with one hand and inserts several fingers into her with the other and begins moving them in and out. She arches her back and starts to move against his hand. He withdraws his hand and aggressively slaps her ass. "Don't move," he hisses.

She feels him position himself behind her. "Brace yourself, baby." He pushes as much of his length inside of her as he possibly can in one swift movement. She screams out as she feels him fill her up fuller than she's ever felt before. His cock is bigger than any she's ever taken and it's been years since one has been inside of her.

He groans his approval over how tight and wet she is...nothing like the used up whores who were all over his stick earlier tonight. He withdraws just a little before sliding back in even deeper, which elicits a loud moan from both of them.

He grabs her hips and withdraws again before slamming himself in as deep as her pussy will allow. Then he starts pumping himself in and out of her warm, wet, tight hole. With each thrust he gets more aggressive and the room is filled with a chorus their grunts, moans, and cries.

Ariana can feel him hitting her cervix with each powerful thrust and she feels a pressure building that she's never experienced before. It hurts, but it feels so fucking good. He can feel her insides have expanded, allowing him to go even deeper. The sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex is driving them both closer to the edge. She gasps when she feels his balls slapping against her lips and clit. She moans loudly, loving the primal sensation.

Suddenly he withdraws and flips her on her back. He spreads her legs and reinserts himself into her, moving slowly...torturously slow, rolling his hips. She wants him to fuck her into oblivion. The slow pace is killing her. "Please," she whimpers, as she grabs each side of his ass and digs her nails in...begging and urging him to fuck her hard and fuck her fast. She's never wanted someone so badly in her life.

He smiles and kisses her, gently this time. He licks the tear streaks from her face before returning to her mouth and giving her a long, deep kiss. She can taste the salt of her tears as their tongues intertwine. He pulls his face away and asks, "Who do you belong to?'

"You." Her voice sounds child-like, innocent...but above all, submissive. He moves his lips to her neck and starts to bite and suck, leaving his mark.

He looks back into her eyes. "Who do you obey?"

"You, Daddy J," she whispers huskily. Inside she is a puddle of a mess. She would do anything for him, she was certain of it. He can see in her eyes that he has her right where he wants her.

With a loud groan he picks up the pace. She wraps her legs around his waist and hangs on as he furiously pumps in and out of her. The pressure builds again.

"Are you ready to come for Daddy?," he growls. He can't hold out much longer.

"Yeeess," she moans. Her body is on fire and her pussy is begging for sweet release.

After a few more moments of animalistic fucking, she comes hard...crying out his name with each wave of her orgasm. He feels her walls contracting around him as he continues to fuck her. He finally reaches his peak and, with a roar, he explodes. She can feel his cock twitch inside of her as his hot cum fills her. He grunts and spasms each time he shoots deep within her.

Finally he slows and withdraws, both of them breathless and sweaty. She looks over at him, but he is staring up at the ceiling. He says nothing and gets up to go into the bathroom. He shuts the door. After a few moments, she can hear the shower running. She sits up on the bed, still recovering from the most intense orgasm she's ever had. Oh my God...I just fucked the Joker! She smiles to herself thinking about everything that just transpired.

He emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed. She gets up and bounces over to him to give him a kiss. He pushes her back before she can, causing her to look confused. "Playtime's over. Get in the shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs." With that, he walks towards the door to go downstairs. He glances back at her briefly, as he retrieves his switchblade off the floor, before heading out.

She stands there with her arms folded in a self hug. Her bubble has burst and she feels a little rejected. Obviously the Joker isn't a wine and roses kind of guy. She sighs, picks up her dress, and heads into the bathroom.

Joker walks downstairs into the club. It's empty now except for a few of his henchmen and Jonny, who is still sitting in the VIP section. Joker strolls over to the bar, grabs a bottle of whiskey, and a glass. He takes it with him to the VIP section and sits on the opposite of Jonny. He pours some into the glass and takes a long sip. Joker can see Jonny is nervous and stares at him while he squirms in his seat and glances a few times towards the door at the top of the stairs.

Jonny finally says, "Hey boss, is everything okay?" Jonny is worried about Ariana. He heard the gunshot, among other noises...and she didn't come downstairs with the Joker.

Joker stares at him for a few more seconds before mocking him. "Is everything okay? Is everything okay?" He stands up and punches Jonny in the side of the face, knocking him to the floor. The exchanged glances between Ariana and Jonny hadn't went unnoticed, neither did their body contact when they first entered the club. He saw it all. He would be damned if he was going to let the hired help or anyone else influence her or mess up his plans.

"I SAW YOU LOOKING AT HER! YOU DON'T GET PAID TO PLAY WITH MY TOYS!" He viciously kicks Jonny in the side. Jonny curls up to protect himself as Joker kicks him a couple of more times. Joker runs his hand through his hair to smooth it back. "Get up and get out of my face. I'll call you when you're needed. You're lucky I like you Jonny boy."

Jonny staggers to his feet, holding his left side. "Yes sir, boss." He turns to leave, when Ariana walks up to them. "Hey Jonny," she smiles. Then she sees he's hurt. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" She starts to reach out and touch his face when Joker slaps her hand away. She looks at the Joker and when she sees the look on his face, she stays quiet. Jonny had warned her about this. She had been stupid and now Jonny was paying for it. She's still high from having sex with the Joker, but it's bittersweet knowing she's lost another friend. She will have to leave Jonny alone for his own good.

Jonny keeps his eyes down at the floor and says nothing. He heads for the back exit. He should have been more careful. He should have kept his mouth shut and not let himself get attached to this one.

Ariana waits for whatever punishment she surely about to endure, but Joker now looks relaxed and says, "It's time for your first job."

She perks up. "Really? When?"

"Right now. You see that man over there, the big stupid one?" She looks in the direction he is staring and sees the henchman she encountered earlier tonight.

"The one I kicked in the nuts?"

He smiles. "Yes. He has proven himself to be dull and useless. I want you to go over there and kill him."

She looks at the Joker, wide eyed. "Kill him?" She wasn't expecting that...not that she isn't above killing. After all, she killed her own father several months ago and she killed for the first time when she was only 14 years old. She's killed in self defense and revenge, but the prospect of killing just for the sake of killing brings a new round of anxiety to her.

"I don't repeat myself." He can see in her face that she is hesitating. He thinks, _This is not good. This guy is a walking shit sack, garbage that needs to be disposed of. Why doesn't she see that? She has so much to learn._

"How?" _What does he want me to do? Kill him with my bare hands? Stab him? Shoot him?_

"I don't care. Now stop boring the shit out of me and do as your told." When she just stands there, still hesitating, he tries a new approach. "I want to see you. I want to see what you can do baby," he rumbles in a seductive way. He can see in her face that his words and tone light a fire inside of her. Her anxiety subsides and she is ready to do whatever he wants.

She nods, contemplates what she will do for a brief moment, and suddenly she remembers something. She turns to look at him. "You do realize that I'm not wearing any panties?," she deadpans.

"Well that should make things more interesting," he chuckles.

She walks around the back side of the Joker and as she comes back into his view, she smiles at him and shows him that she lifted his switchblade from his back pocket. He throws his head back and laughs, "HA HA HA HA HA!" He never even felt it. Impressive.

She saunters over to the man she assaulted earlier tonight and stands in front of him. He looks down at her, his face in a sneer.

"What the hell do you want?," he says in a dismissive way.

"I'm here to kill you," she says matter-of-factly. His eyes get bigger for just a second before he bursts out laughing.

"Yeah right," he says still laughing. He looks over to the Joker, believing this is some sort of joke.

Joker sees him looking at him. He smiles, raises his hand, and makes a gun; pretending to shoot him.

The henchman now looks back to Ariana who also smiles at him. He is no longer smiling or laughing. He realizes he has nothing to lose at this point and he swings at her. He is strong, but he's slow. She easily dodges his punch. She, in turn, lands a side kick to his gut, but it doesn't faze him. He laughs at her and tries to grab her. She's too quick and moves a couple of feet back from him.

She opens the switchblade and engages him. She's lightning fast and sticks him twice in the abdomen as she maneuvers around behind him. He puts his hands on his stomach and then looks at them, covered in blood. He turns around to face her.

"You're gonna have to do better than that little toothpick you're holding," he snarls. He comes at her and this time she isn't fast enough. He knocks her to the floor and the knife goes sailing across the slick floor. She scrambles to get up as he comes towards her. She runs to the end of the bar and dives under the bar flap, so she is now behind the bar. As she stands, he reaches the same area. She grabs the bar flap and swings it up as hard as she can, catching him under his jaw breaking it. He grabs his face and screams out in pain. "YOU FUCKING BITSCH," he screams as he spits out several teeth.

Joker is watching the scene unfold and his laughter is echoing throughout the club. The henchman places his other hand on the bar top as he starts to come towards her. She slams the bar flap down on his hand, breaking all of his fingers. He screams out in pain again, staggering backwards with his broken hand wringing. He lets out a blood curdling cry, "SWEET JESUS!" Joker laughter is uncontrollable now.

Ariana knows she has to finish him. She quickly looks around the bar for anything she can use. There is a large ice pick. Perfect. She grabs the ice pick, ducks down under the bar flap, and heads for her target. She has removed all emotion from this moment. This is a job, plain and simple...one she is happy to perform if it means being next to the Joker. The henchman sees her with the ice pick and is now terrified. He turns and starts to run away from her. By now the Joker is doubled over. He hasn't laughed this hard in a long time.

She runs to catch him, kicking him behind one knee making him crash to the floor. He rolls over on his back and she jumps on him, sitting on his chest. There is no hesitation. He screams as she drives the ice pick through his eye directly into his brain. His body spasms for a few seconds before it stills. She gets up off of the dead man and starts walking towards the Joker, craving his approval.

Joker begins a slow clap. "Now that's entertainment, angel. What do you say we get out of here?"

She smiles and nods her head, wondering where they will go. He smiles back. He loves it when a plan comes together.

 **Authors Note: Joker's plan will be revealed next chapter along with a few other surprises. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This would have been up sooner, but life happens. Thank you for the review, Emmettluver2010, it's always appreciated! :) As promised, Joker's plan is revealed...after he has some fun with Ariana. Enjoy!**

"Am I going back to the penthouse?," she asks. She remembers her gold clutch has the key and her phone. It is still sitting on the bar where she left it earlier tonight. She grabs it and looks over at the man she killed. The Joker's men are cleaning up the mess.

Joker walks over to her and puts his fingers under her chin and guides her face to look at him. "You are coming with me and that's all you need to know," he says with a smile. He leads her to a side exit. When he opens the door, there is a sleek, very expensive, purple sports car with white interior sitting there.

He opens the passenger door and gestures for her to get in. He closes the wing-like door and gets in the driver's side. "Wanna see what it's like to fly?," he questions as he turns the key making the engine roar to life. She looks at him wide-eyed and he laughs as he puts it in gear and punches the accelerator.

He is streaking through town. Buildings and businesses are a blur as they fly by them. Ariana is stiff in her seat, eyes huge and hands gripping the seat so hard her fingers have turned white. She remembers that she forgot to put on a seatbelt and quickly fastens it, which gets another round of loud laughter from the Joker.

He isn't stopping for traffic lights, he is just blowing through them, laughing the entire time.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!," she screams.

"You ready to fly now?," he asks as they approach a small hill with an immediate incline. He punches the accelerator one more time just as they reach it. The car leaves the ground. They are airborne for maybe a second of two, but it seems like minutes to Ariana. She screams as the Joker cackles.

With a heavy thump and a few bounces of the shocks, they continue streaking down the road...except this time they are not alone. Red and blue lights along with sirens begin chasing them. By now, Ariana's heart is beating double time. The Joker being a psycho behind the wheel isn't nearly as frightening to her as the thought of getting caught by the police.

"You've got to go faster!," she cries.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I knew you'd come around!" Joker is enjoying himself. "Don't worry baby, we'll give these pigs the slip."

They reach the city limits and continue down the stretch of the winding, twisting, highway. They get a good lead on the Gotham PD. He suddenly slams on the brakes, nearly putting her into the dash, before quickly reversing onto a side road behind some brush, killing the engine and the lights. About a mintue later, the police fly by.

Adrenalin is coursing through her veins. Without thinking, she unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs the Joker by the face to kiss him. It's a rough kiss whose message clearly states the urgency of her hunger for him. Their tongues dance for a moment before he growls and pushes her back into her seat.

"What's wrong?," she asks.

He turns the engine and lights back on, which illuminates his face. He is looking forward with a scowl.

"Not here."

She sinks back into her seat with a pout and stays quiet as he gets back onto the side road and makes his way through a complex series of turns onto several different roads. Finally, he reaches a large gate that automatically opens and they start down a long private road.

He pulls up to a huge manor style home with a circular drive. She opens the door, gets out, and looks up at the three-story brick building. She had wondered where he lived, but she didn't quite expect this. The front door is massive and looks like it's made of iron. Joker leads her inside.

When they get in, her breath is taken away. His home is decorated with many fine things. Paintings, sculptures, and antiques. The furniture is very modern style. The walls are stone and the floors are hand scraped wood planks. They are standing in a massive foyer with a grand staircase. As they move through the house, they enter a large sitting room that is open to the dining room. She can also see through the dining room is a kitchen with a huge island. It is, without a doubt, the most beautiful home she's ever been in.

He is watching her reactions as she takes in the surroundings. She walks over to a credenza displaying a collection of bronze nude sculptures. She runs her hand over a couple of them.

"These are very nice...I like Bruno Zach's work too."

He raises a brow and smiles at her. "So my angel knows her art, does she?"

"I'm sure you know I worked in one of the biggest antique stores in Gotham." She laughs and says, "I guess you can say that I developed an appreciation for the things I used to steal."

He comes close to her, gently using his hand to stroke her hair, back, and face, as he stalks around her. "I have an appreciation for the things I acquire as well," he says in her ear.

She faces him, looks him in the eyes, and grasps each side of his partially unbuttoned shirt. "I want to touch you," she says softly.

"And do what, exactly?," he asks, his eyes dark and serious

"I want to please you. I want to know what you like. I just...want you," she continues in her sweet soft voice. Her eyes are full of longing and lust.

He stares at her for a minute processing her motives. Sure, he has whores who readily suck his dick, laugh at his jokes, and put their hands on him. They all do it for one of two reasons...fear of him or greed. He decides to put her to the test.

"We need to get some things straight, sweetness. You won't be staying here and I will be taking the penthouse key back. You will be put on the minimum salary I give my employees and you will be responsible for finding your own place to live."

She lets go of his shirt and the hurt is immediate in her eyes. "What? So, I find some place to live and wait until you have a job for me? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. No more jewels, mansions, sports cars, or fancy dresses."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT! YOU CAN TAKE ALL OF THOSE THINGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" She is hurt and bewildered. Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CRAP YOU JUST WHISPERED IN MY EAR A MINUTE AGO?"

Joker laughs. "I didn't say I was talking about you."

Anger is now taking her over. "Fine. No problem. Just have one of your dickheads come pick me up and drop me in Gotham." Her arms are folded and she is looking at the ceiling trying not to cry.

Joker laughs again. "What will you do with no money, no place to go, and no panties?"

She shoots him a look. "You're seriously going to talk to me like that? I'll just steal someone's wallet and get a room somewhere. Do you think I need you to survive? I've been surviving on my own since I was 16. Did you also forget that I still have friends, even if I haven't contacted them since the night we met?

It's Joker's turn to shoot her a look. "I told you that you are not to contact anyone."

"Nah, it's okay. I could just call up Jonathan. I know he'd take me in and take very good care of me and he'd never do anything that would put me in jeopardy. He would keep his mouth shut for me. I know he would." She is hoping to get a rise out of him, whether jealousy or anger.

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Joker laughs at her pitiful attempt to make him jealous. "Yes, go ahead...let the angel of death show up at his door. The Dr. will need more than an ambulance before morning if you decide to disobey me."

She believes him and drops the jealousy angle. "Can you please call one of your men so I can get out of here?" She doesn't want to endure the humiliation of his rejection any longer.

Joker sits down on one of the sofas. "What's your hurry?" He can see that she is not motivated by fear or money. She has to be completely insane to want him on purpose. He can see that her feelings have been hurt because he didn't reciprocate or validate what she asked for...not that it really matters. He already knows how the evening will end.

She will not be satisfied until she makes him as angry as she is right now. "I do not want to stand here and have a conversation with a liar."

"What?," he says, somewhat confused. She's treading on dangerous ground. He won't tolerate disrespect. He gets up and walks towards her.

"You lied to me. You promised me a life full of excitement, danger, and purpose. Sitting in some shitty ass apartment in Gotham with nothing to do except wait like a dog for its next command is hardly that. I see that I made a mistake. I want something that I see now is not possible." She addresses him formally and stiffly, " Mr. Joker, I will do whatever you need to erase my father's debt like I promised and the debts from the past several months."

He comes closer to her now to put his hands on her arms which are still folded. She jerks away. "Don't touch me!" When he growls and goes to grab her again, she slaps him...hard across the face. He slaps her back just as hard.

They stand there giving each other a look of pure hate before grabbing each other by the hair and crashing their lips together. He picks her up bridal style and starts carrying her up the staircase.

"I thought I was leaving," she asks as she puts her arms around his neck, all of her anger completely gone.

"It depends," he replies.

"On what?"

"On how well you touch me."

He carries her to a set of large ornately carved double doors. They each have a calligraphy style "J" in gold on them. He sets her down and opens the doors. Inside is a massive bedroom lavishly decorated in deep purple, black, and gold. The bed has a huge ornately carved headboard with four tall, hand carved spiral posts. There is a large flat screen tv on the wall. The furniture and dressers are all in the same style as the bed. It's very old world. The room smells like him...his cologne. There is also a fully stocked bar.

Without saying a word, he rips off the little dress she is wearing. She is totally nude except for the gold lace up heels. She, in turn, rips open the front of his shirt, exposing his chest and torso. He allows her to push the shirt down off of his shoulders and down his arms to remove it.

She runs her hands over his chest, feeling the smooth, muscled flesh before going lower across his abdomen using her fingertips, lightly using her nails. They kiss, slowly and deeply.

She looks into his eyes. "Daddy J?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so fucking hot," she whispers as she kisses him again.

She moves around to his back gently kneading and kissing his skin. She snakes her hands around his waist to unbutton his pants as she continues to explore his back with her mouth. He can feel her breasts and nipples pressed into him.

As she unzips him, she can feel he is already hard. She puts her hand on top of his boxers and rubs his erection. "mmmm," he rumbles.

She grabs the top of his pants and boxers and pulls them down to his ankles, exposing his legs and ass. She uses her hands to feel and snake their way up his well defined calves and thighs before reaching his ass to give each perfectly sculpted cheek a squeeze. The Joker rumbles a growl and she moves to the front of him.

His erection is on full display. It looks just as big and intimidating as it did the first time she saw it. He looks down at her and she looks up at him, wide eyed with her lips parted...she wonders if the thickness of it will even fit in her mouth. She grasps his length and strokes him from base to tip. He groans into her mouth as they kiss and she continues to move her hand.

She feels the wetness of the pre-cum that is beginning to ooze from his tip. "I want to taste you Daddy J," she whispers as she looks into his eyes. She drops to her knees and slides his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in slow circles. His breath hitches and he tips his head back and groans. She takes as much length as she can into her mouth before sliding back. His girth is large, but she finds she can manage it. Her hand instinctively comes back up and grips his shaft as she starts bobbing her head, sucking and stroking him at the same time. They get eye contact again. His eyes look dark and dangerous, but she can tell he likes what she is doing. She brings her other hand up to cup his balls. "FUCK!," he hisses as he takes one to grab the back of her head to push farther in her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she responds while he is still in her mouth, sending vibrations across his dick. The moan that escapes his lips encourages her to keep humming as she continues to suck him off, him pushing deeper with each bob of her head. She is enjoying this moment, pleasing him...tasting him. She can also feel her own aching need deep in her pussy. When she feels him hit the back of her throat, her gag reflex tries to kick in, but she manages to relax her throat muscles allowing him even further access.

His hips begin moving faster along with his heavy breathing. Without warning, he thrusts forward spilling his seed into her mouth. "JESUS CHRIST..FUCK!," he shouts , grunting loudly with each spurt. She can feel and taste him as he shoots down her throat. She swallows every drop and releases him from her mouth.

"Get on the bed, angel," he says as he stands her up. He leads her to the side of the bed and guides her to sit on the edge. He pushes her back so she's laying on down. She props herself up on her elbows so she can watch what he's about to do. r He gets on his knees and spreads her legs apart.

"You're going to cum with my tongue in your pussy." He puts her legs over his shoulders and dips his head down to her already soaked slit and licks up and down the length of her lips. She moans and spreads her legs even wider. He flicks his tongue teasingly across her opening before licking straight up to her clit. She curls her toes as he sucks and licks at her clit and puts two fingers inside of her and begins to move them in and out. She tries to arch up, making him lick and suck her more aggressively and move his fingers in and out even faster. Her breathing is increasing and she grabs a fistful of the velvety comforter with each hand. He can tell by her scent and taste she is getting close. He switches and now puts his tongue as deeply inside of her pussy as he can and wiggles it around while using his hand to rub her clit. She can feel her pussy begin to pulse as waves of pleasure overtake her. She throws her head back and screams, "Daddy J, Oh Fuck! I'm cumming!" She cries out with each contraction of her orgasm. He licks her a few more times causing her entire body to shudder.

He gets up and goes into the master bathroom. When he comes out, she sees he has thrown on a pair of black silk lounge pants and he hands her a black silk robe. She slips it on and ties the belt.

"Come with me," he says. He leads her out of his bedroom to another bedroom two doors down the hall from his. It is decorated in Italian renaissance style with red, silver, and cream. It isn't as big as his, but it's very nice. It has its own full bathroom and walk-in closet. She is surprised to see her clothing already hung and put away. She smiles.

"So I get my own room in your house?"

"You bet your sweet ass you do...as long as you stay on my good side," he smiles back. Part of her knows his joking manner holds a lot of truth to it. She knows he could easily throw her out if he wanted to.

"It's beautiful...thank you Daddy J," she says.

He regards her for a moment before saying, "I have work to do, so I don't want to be disturbed. You should get cleaned up, go downstairs, and get something to eat...then I expect you to come back to your room...and don't go snooping around. If I haven't shown you something or granted you permission, it's off limits...understand?"

She is intrigued by whatever secrets this huge house could hold. It will be difficult to abide by his rules, but she nods her head.

"Good girl." He leaves, closing the door.

She looks around. There is a queen sized bed, a flat screen tv, a writing desk with chair, a large chest of drawers, side tables on each side of the bed with lamps, and on the wall opposite of the door wing back chair with a small round table next to it. There is also a pair of French doors that lead to outside. She walks over and opens them, seeing that it leads to a small private balcony with access to a spiral staircase to get to the backyard. Under the moonlight she can see the backyard is very nicely landscaped with paved walkways and ornamental plants. She will have to ask Joker if she can explore it during the day. Her smile returns as she picks out a comfortable sleep set and heads to the bathroom. She's famished and can't wait to get downstairs and raid the fridge.

* * *

Joker is sitting in his office, surrounded by his men. They are sitting around a large table, much like a meeting room. His henchmen are all there, including Jonny and Panda man.

Joker waves in two men. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce two new members to the team...Captain Boomerang and Killer Croc."

Captain Boomerang waves to everyone. "Ello, everyone...names Cap'n Boomerang." He looks at Panda Man. "Wassup with this'eer fella? You gotta pandar fetish, do ya? Looky here mate, I like pink unicorns." He opens his jacket to reveal a stuffed unicorn.

One of Joker's men speaks up. "What the hell is this? A weirdo who carries a doll and...what the fuck is THAT?" They are all staring at Killer Croc, who growls and bares his razor sharp teeth.

"You beddah shut yer mouth mate, if ya know what's good for ya," warns Captain Boomerang.

Joker is in no mood for their petty bullshit and fires his gun into the ceiling, making everyone jump. "Okay kids, you are going to have to play well together. We are going to expand our territory. You are all aware that Monster T has recently started to take over areas to our north and west. That slimy prick has gotten way too comfortable. His time is up. I have a plan and you all need to listen."

* * *

Ariana has just finished eating and cleaned up her mess in the kitchen. She looks at the clock. It's late...about 4am. Her hair is still damp from the shower and hanging in loose waves. She is wearing one of her sleep sets, a little pair of cotton shorts and matching tank. She is barefoot. With her belly fulll now, sleep is calling.

She starts to drag herself to the staircase to go back upstairs, when she hears a loud pop...gunshot?...and sees a light on in a room down a long, dark hallway. She remembers what the Joker told her about snooping around, but curiosity gets the better of her. She creeps down the hall and as she gets closer, she can hear voices. The door to the room is barely ajar. She tip toes up to it and tries to see inside and listen.

Just as she starts to make out different figures in the room, the door suddenly bursts open. She is looking into a pair of large golden brown inhuman eyes. She sees scales and a mouth full of jagged, sharp teeth. She lets out a blood-curdling scream. She immediately turns and starts to sprint away, when she hears a beastly roar followed by heavy footsteps getting closer to her. The last thing she hears before she passes out is the Joker yelling, "SHIT!"

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is going to get exciting! I have a feeling their shenanigans are going to get the attention of a certain crime fighter. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm sure most of you have heard the saying "The calm before the storm". I think that pretty much sums up this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ariana opens her eyes. She is laying on the table in Joker's meeting room. She looks around and sees many eyes looking back at her. She immediately sits up, half confused...but full of apprehension. She realizes that she's still in one piece and that she must have fainted.

"How ya doing? HA HA HA! I thought you were going to get ate up. You shouldn't have scared poor Waylon so badly." Joker is smiling at her. Everyone laughs, except for her.

She looks around the room and sees the beast who grabbed her just moments earlier. She starts to scream, but Joker puts his hand over her mouth, muffling the sounds, and speaks in her ear so only she can hear. "Shhhh...he can't help how he looks or what he is. I'll deal with you breaking the no snooping rule later. Get back upstairs...now." His voice is cold as ice.

She immediately stills, looks into his eyes, can see that he is pissed and only putting on a show for his men with the smile on his face...he doesn't want them to see that she has been disobedient to him. She gets off of the table and hurries out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs, and back to her room. She thinks about what Joker said..." _shouldn't have scared Waylon so badly"_. Yeah right, she scared him...okay. What the hell is he anyway? She also thinks about his promise of punishing her for snooping around. She gets in bed and buries her face in the pillow. Her worries soon leave as sleep finally arrives.

"So what's the plan, boss," says Jonny. Everyone is now listening closely.

"We're going to pay a visit to Monster T's biggest club, "The Grindhouse". A statement needs to be made. Everyone rest up today because tomorrow night we are going to fuck his world up. HA HA HA!

* * *

Ariana wakes up, finding herself on the edge of the bed facing the night stand. Bright sunlight is pouring into the room. She squints her eyes and looks at the alarm clock. It's almost noon. She groans and turns over to face the opposite direction. She jumps and startles when she comes face to face with the Joker who is laying on the bed, fully clothed, staring at her. "Are you here to punish me?," she asks.

"As much fun as that would be...no, that's not why I'm here. We're going on a mission tomorrow night. Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes so I can discuss the details with you."

She smiles at him. A mission! Yes! This is what she has been waiting for. She tries to get closer to him, but he gets up. She looks at him with puppy dog eyes, but he just heads for the door. "Hey," she calls after him.

He stops in the door frame and turns to look at her. "Hmm?," he rumbles.

"How long did you lay on this bed and watch me sleep?," she asks seductively.

One tiny corner of his mouth turns up, but he doesn't answer her. He just turns back and says, "15 minutes," as he closes the door and heads downstairs.

She sighs and gets up, going to the closet and picking out a pair of leggings, sports bra, tank top, and sneakers. She goes into the bathroom brushing and tying her hair up in a long ponytail before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

She heads downstairs looking for him. She finally finds him in the kitchen. He is wearing black trousers and a red silk dress shirt. She wants to go over and put her arms around him and breathe in his scent, but she is getting tired of his rejections when she puts forth efforts of affection...so she refrains herself.

"Sooo, the mission?," she questions.

He looks her up and down. Her outfit is clinging to every delicious curve of her sinuous body. She has no idea her freshly scrubbed face and long ponytail are having an effect on him. He absentmindedly licks his lips before composing himself.

"Tomorrow night we're going visit a nightclub owned by a former associate. This "associate" has been making moves he wasn't given permission for and needs to be put in his place...permanently. Understand?"

"Sure, sounds like the problems I used to hear about between the mob families. Who is he and what has he done?"

"Who he is, at this point, isn't important. What IS important is that he's trying to take over Daddy's territory. I can't allow this blatant play for power and disrespect to continue." Joker does not want her to know this involves Monster T. At least, not yet.

"Agreed. Whatever you want me to do, I'm ready." She is willing to do anything to please the Joker. A threat to him is a threat to her.

"Oh, I know you are, angel. I'm willing to overlook your earlier disobedience as long as you make good on a promise." He knows that part of her still has morality and he can't have her fucking things up.

"Okay, what promise?"

"No matter what I tell you to do tomorrow night, you will do it, just as I say. No hesitations and no questions." He smiles at her in that way that makes her stomach flutter.

"I promise," she whispers. Then she remembers why she chose her outfit. "Do you have a gym or a place where I can go for a run?" She hasn't worked out since she left the penthouse.

"Yes, but you can't use it right now."

"Why not?"

"My men are in there and I can't have you going in and distracting them."

"I won't bother anyone."

"No, but they might have thoughts of bothering you," he says as he scans his eyes up and down her body.

She finally understands and nods her head.

"You can go for a run up the road to the gate and back. When you get back, I'll have the gym empty for you."

Tired of restraining herself, she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a quick kiss before bounding off for the front door. He just stares after her. Then he heads down to the gym.

She is running down the long stretch of private road that leads to the gate. It's a beautiful sunny day and the fresh air feels like heaven in her lungs. She takes in her surroundings. It was dark when she was last down this road. On either side of the road are huge spans of perfectly cut grass that meet the woods. The entire estate is nestled inside a large ring of woods. In the distance she can see rolling hills. It doesn't look like there is a neighbor in sight, which isn't surprising. It doesn't take long to reach the gate before she heads back.

When she gets back, she is barely winded. It was a good warm up...maybe 3 miles total. She heads inside to the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and spots some orange juice. She looks for a cup and pours herself some. As she's hungrily gulping it down, she notices a note with her name on it.

 _"Come downstairs. Use the door in the dining room."_

She finishes her juice and looks for the door. She easily finds it and goes downstairs. To her right she sees a large gym with mirrored inner walls and a clear plexi-glass outer wall so you can see into the gym before entering.

She starts to walk in, but notices the Joker laying on a weight bench wearing only a pair of loose fitting black gym pants. She stares and watches him bench press what looks like a phenomenal amount of weight. A smile creeps across her face as she admires his body and strength.

He gets done with his reps and sits up, noticing her staring at him; causing him to smirk. He waves her in.

She walks over to a table with workout gear and puts on a pair of light gloves. Then she walks over to the free standing bag and begins punching and kicking it, working in her regular routine. This time it's Joker's turn to stare. Watching her pound and kick that bag is beginning to turn him on. He remains seated, taking in the show.

She was so concentrated on her workout that she didn't notice him watching her so closely until near the end. She has her own smirk as she takes off her gloves and wipes herself off with a clean towel. She also takes off her shoes and socks. He has a puzzled look on his face until she runs at the hanging heavy bag and jumps up on it, straddling it with her legs. With her legs locked tightly around it, she begins doing sit ups with her arms folded in an "X" in front of her. As he watches, all he can think of is having her legs wrapped around him while he's fucking her. She gets to number 35 when she feels strong hands pull her off of the bag.

"You are such a naughty girl to tempt and tease me like that," he growls.

"I did no such thing. You didn't have to stay while I worked out," she retorts.

Without warning she is suddenly on her back on the floor with him between her legs. She can feel how hard he is and gasps as he grinds against her. He pulls up her tank and sports bra exposing her breasts which he greedily nips, licks and kisses; tasting her skin. She moans, wanting to use her hands, but he pins them over her head. He kisses her roughly on the mouth and then nips along her neck. Her breathing is increasing as well as his.

He gets on his knees and flips her over on her stomach on all fours and rips her leggings down past her hips and ass. He sees that she isn't wearing any panties. "Naughty, naughty," he says again and gives her a loud stinging slap on her ass, which causes her to inhale sharply. He quickly drops his pants before immediately plunging his cock into her waiting pussy. She cries out and he lets out a long groan.

He wastes no time in fucking her hard and fast, doggy style. She notices that she can see every angle of him fucking her in the mirrored walls. She moans loudly. He notices that she's watching their sex and how much it's affecting her. He growls and fucks her even more aggressively. They get eye contact in the mirror. "You like watching Daddy fuck you, little angel?"

"Yes Daddy," she moans. She is high off the endorphins from running, working out, and now being fucked by the person she craves the most. She can't help herself, she starts aggressively moving back against him. "Fuck me, Daddy J," she says breathlessly.

"All right baby, come for Daddy." A few more seconds of pounding and she comes first in a mind blowing series of orgasmic waves while yelling out his name. When he reaches his peak he comes hard, grunting and snarling with each stream of cum shooting deep within her.

He collapses on top of her and they lay there for a few moments, catching their breath and recovering from their orgasms. She lets out a giggle.

"What's so funny angel," he asks, still breathing hard.

"Good workout," she giggles. He laughs too.

She spends the rest of the day in her room, watching TV and reading. Joker said he had work to do and not to disturb him. She sighs and looks at the clock. It's 11pm. She shuts everything off and gets in bed. Tomorrow is the big night. She smiles as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Joker and Jonny are sitting in his office. "What did you find out?," asks Joker.

"Monster T has been making moves without the knowledge or permission from Falcone or Maroni. At least that is what their men are claiming. They think he is working with someone else, maybe a new player. Nobody seems to know for sure."

"That fucking weasel! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I can't wait to play some games with him." Joker leans back in his chair. "I want everyone here by 6pm."

"Yes sir, boss," Jonny says as he leaves.

* * *

Dawn arrives at the manor. Ariana gets up and goes for her run before heading down to the gym. After getting something to eat, she heads back for her room to get a shower. The rest of the day is uneventful. Her orders were to stay put and wait until the Joker comes to her.

Around 2pm her door opens and he walks in. He is wearing a full tuxedo and all of his jewelry. He has a box under his arm. He smiles at her. "Hello, hello angel. It's time to get ready. I want you to wear this. Daddy wants you to look extra special tonight. Now come here and give Daddy a kiss."

He chucks the box on the bed and holds his arms open. She rushes to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him like her life depends on it. She breaks away after a few moments. "Thank you Daddy J."

"Mmm Hmm. You need to come downstairs around 6 to meet everyone before we go."

"Is that creature going to be down there?"

"Yes, his name is Killer Croc. Don't worry your pretty little head about him. He won't bite unless I tell him to. HA! HA! HA! I have to go. Don't forget...6 o'clock." He releases her and leaves.

She opens the box. Inside is a black velvet dress with long sleeves and high neck. It is mid length, stopping just above the knee. It has a large cut out in the back to expose her tattoo for all to see. The front left side has a slit that runs almost to the top of the thigh. The material stretches and drapes to hug every curve. There is also a pair of black velvet Gucci platform heels. She starts to turn from the box, but something glitters and she moves closer to see what it is. It's a brooch. It is the letter "J". She can tell it's very old, probably late Victorian era. The metal is gold and the fancy calligraphy style letter is encrusted with old European diamonds and garnets. It is gorgeous. She further gasps when she sees a black garter with a small sheath holding a dagger. It looks to be very old too, perhaps Persian in origin. She takes the blade out of its sheath to inspect it. It's a very fine Damascus blade, very sharp. She smiles and shakes her head and thinks... _for someone as cold as the Joker usually is, it can't be said that he doesn't give amazing and thoughtful gifts._ She will be sure to work to the best of her ability tonight and do whatever he asks of her.

After taking the next couple of hours meticulously styling her hair, applying makeup, and getting dressed, she checks herself in the mirror and sprays on some perfume before heading for the staircase. As she descends the stairs, around a dozen pair of eyes are all transfixed.

Joker notices she is wearing the pin and smiles. She notices Jonny staring before he quickly looks at the ground as she approaches. "There she is," says the Joker. "Come to Daddy."

"Boys, this is Ariana. She will be joining us tonight."

"Hi everyone," she says feeling a little awkward and weird.

"How ya doin missy, I'm Cap'n Boomerang," says Digger as he pushes through everyone to extend his hand. She looks at him, then his hand, and then to Joker, unsure what to do.

Joker laughs. "Forgive his ignorance." Then he shoots Digger a look as he says, "Apparently he doesn't understand the rules yet." Captain Boomerang immediately withdraws his hand and backs up a few feet making Joker laugh again.

She looks over at Killer Croc, her eyes widening as they lock eyes. "Sorry I scared you," he says in a deep growl.

Still staring at him, she replies, "No problem...I thought I was the one who scared you."

Everyone laughs.

"Let's go," says Joker. They all get into a small fleet of SUV's. Ariana and Joker get in a limo driven by Jonny.

On the drive to The Grindhouse, Joker pulls Ariana into his lap. "You remember your promise?"

"Do exactly as you say and no hesitations."

He slips his hand under her skirt to see if she's wearing her dagger. "Good girl. When we get inside, your job is to clean out the safe in the office."

She wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his and nods. That shouldn't be hard. She's cracked dozens of safes. She glances towards the front and sees Jonny look back at them in the rear view mirror. Joker takes her face and kisses her and puts his hand back under her dress to grope her ass. She kisses him back, but she feels like he only did it to put on a show for Jonny. The rest of the ride is awkward for Ariana. Joker remains silent as he keeps her on his lap, never taking his hand out of her skirt. Finally they pull up to their destination.

"Stay behind me", he says as he moves her off his lap. Jonny gets out and opens the door for them. Joker gets out, followed by Ariana. The rest of the men are all lined up. They have guns. Big ones. Ariana's stomach drops. She has a bad feeling things are about to get ugly.

The men form a barrier around Joker and Ariana as they move forward through the large double doors. A man at the door starts to yell something at them, but is mowed down by gunfire.

The place is full of patrons and as they move to the interior of the club. Some of Joker's men barricade and guard the door, not allowing anyone to enter or leave. The rest of them move to the center of the club, leaving people to scramble to get out of their way. The music cuts and everyone freezes. The club is eerily quiet. Monster T's men, who are in random areas, draw their weapons and Joker's men point theirs back.

Joker speaks in a loud, booming voice. "Don't stop the party on my account! I mean, being an unwanted guest certainly hasn't stopped some of you from partying on my lawn lately!" Joker looks around. "Where exactly is the boss man tonight? It's bad manners not to come out and say hello."

"He's not here. He has business elsewhere. You aren't welcome here. Get out before we take you out," snarls one of Monster T's henchmen.

Joker throws his head back and laughs. HAHAHAHAHA! "Take me out? A couple of pathetic little boy scouts are going to take me out? Oh, that's rich." Joker smiles gleefully at the henchman who threatened him. "Let em have it boys."

The entire club erupts in gunfire. Joker's men have sub machine guns. Monster T's men just have small handguns. Glass is exploding everywhere and bodies begin dropping. One of Joker's men is hit. As he hits the ground, Joker picks up the machine gun and starts spraying back and forth, cackling as more bodies drop.

People are screaming and trying to rush the front door, resulting in more people being mowed down by Joker's men, who are guarding it. To Ariana, it is a scene straight out of hell. Blood is everywhere. It's on the walls. It's pooling on the floor. People are falling and slipping in it. Their faces...the terror in their eyes will be burned forever in her memory. She feels a little light headed. She'd scream, but she's slightly in shock. She had no idea things were going to happen like this. She honestly thought this was going to be a heist. Sneak in, get the job done, and sneak out. She didn't know innocent lives and blood would be spilt. A wave of nausea threatens to make her vomit.

Joker looks at her and sees how pale she is with her eyes big and mouth open. He knows that look. He's seen it on countless people over the years. He was right about her. She is still holding on to her moral side. That won't do. He grabs her by the upper arm. She looks at him. "It's time for your part of this mission," he smiles. "You remember your promise?"

This time when she looks at him, his smile seems so cruel and his fingers gripping her arm are digging in and it hurts. She just stares at him. He jerks her a couple of times, snapping her out of her shock. He points to the back of the club to a door that is slightly ajar. "That's the office. The safe is in there." He shoves her forward roughly. "Now get in there and do what I told you to do."

By now, the gunfire has practically ceased. Monster T's men are either hiding, dead, or out of ammo. Joker's men start moving through the club looking for the rest of Monster T's men. As Ariana gets closer to the office door, a man suddenly blocks her path. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes are desperate and he goes to grab her. Without thinking, she reaches under her skirt and grasps the dagger. She plunges it into the man's upper abdomen and twists the blade. As he goes down and collapses on the floor, she comes face to face with a little boy. "Daddy?", his little voice says with his eyes brimming with tears. Oh my fucking God...Ariana wishes she could die right now. She drops to her knees, whispering, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." She starts crying.

Suddenly she is hoisted up by the Joker. "What the fuck are you doing?," he demands.

She can barely speak coherently. "The man...I killed him...his little boy...oh my God." She is on the verge of hysterics.

Joker waves over one of his men. "Get this kid out of here." One of the henchman approaches the boy who is still crying. He looks at the henchmen with huge, terrified eyes. "Nooo!," his little voice screams as he is grabbed and carried away.

Ariana starts going nuts, fighting against the Joker, trying to get out of his grasp. "NO! NOOO! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Joker backhands her trying to snap her out of it. She continues to try and fight him. He slaps her again. This time she stops trying to fight and slumps down on the floor again. He immediately jerks her back to her feet.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND OPEN THE GODDAMNED SAFE!," he roars at her. She looks at her hands and her knees. There is blood on them from the man she just killed. Still crying and sniffling, she finally obeys him and heads in the office.

She sees the safe and kneels down. Someone comes in and she looks up. It's Captain Boomerang. "Need some help?"

"You know about safes?," she asks through her tears.

"I've opened a couple here and there," he smiles sympathetically. "Use this," he says as he hands her a small listening device.

"I haven't used one of these in a long time," she says with a far away look in her eyes. "I should be okay now," she reassures him.

He smiles one more time before leaving the office. It takes her about 5 minutes to open it. It's been years since she did this, but it was as easy as riding a bike. She opens it and her mouth drops. It is full of cash. Lots of it. Joker comes in. "Good girl." She stands up, with her arms crossed in a self hug.

Jonny comes in with another henchman and they begin cleaning out the safe. They put everything in a duffel bag and leave the office. Joker looks at Ariana, but she's looking at the floor. She doesn't want to look at him right now. With her arms still crossed, she walks out of the office.

Joker rolls his eyes _. Who in their right mind brings a kid to a club like this? Damn brat almost ruined everything._ He follows her out.

"I want to leave now," she says quietly.

"Leave? LEEAAVVE?! Things are just getting exciting! This night is far from over, angel," he tells her.

"I didn't know it would be like this," she states with her eyes still downcast.

He looks at her like she's insane. "Like what? You do know who I am?"

"But innocent people"...she starts before Joker interrupts her.

"Angel, nobody is innocent. They're all guilty of something. I did them a favor by ending their pathetic and worthless existence. You chose this, remember?"

She knows it's pointless to argue with him and she would lose. He's right, she did choose this...but she did it without thinking it through. She was so blinded to her lust for him that she overlooked everything else. She just nods her head.

She looks over and sees Killer Croc. He is on the ground eating a corpse, pulling intestines out, and licking up the blood pooled on the floor. "What the fuck," she mutters and turns away in disgust.

Joker comes closer to her. "Okay, I should have warned you about that one. Apparently he eats people to gain their power."

"And you trust him?," she asks with her voice monotone. The question was more of an auto-response than an actual question. She doesn't feel like she's really even there at this point.

"Trust me, he couldn't handle someone like me inside of him...but someone like you would probably be a very tasty morsel."

Ariana makes a face and visibly shudders as she tries to come back to reality. She thinks about what's really bothering her. "The little boy, what did you do with him?"

"He's unharmed."

"What does that mean?," she narrows her eyes.

Joker grabs her by the throat, his eyes wild. "DO NOT QUESTION ME!," he snarls. He sees the fear in her eyes and releases her. He shakes his head and points his finger at her. "I've been more patient with you than anyone in the past, but if you keep trying my patience, I can't promise that I won't hurt you. I WILL hurt you, so stop pushing your luck."

Jonny approaches them. "We've got one of them, boss."

"Excellent. Let's go."

Joker grabs Ariana by the upper arm and they head to the limo. The rest of Joker's men get back in their SUV's.

When they get in the limo, the man who had threatened Joker to leave the club is also in the back. His hands are tied behind his back and his ankles are bound. He is sitting on the sofa style seat opposite of Joker and Ariana. An explosion rocks the area. Joker starts laughing as they pull away. Monster T's club is no more.

They start moving through the city and stop on a run-down street that looks like it was forgotten about many years ago.

Joker begins questioning the man. "Where is your boss?"

"I'm not telling you shit," he spits out. "Fuck you!"

Joker is on him in a split second. He shoves him on his back and starts pounding him in the face before moving to his ribs and abdomen. Ariana cringes with each sickening sound of Joker's fist connecting with the man's face. She thought she was ready for all this lifestyle entailed, but she is beginning to question what she's gotten herself into.

The man starts coughing and trying to catch his breath. His face is bloodied and a few blood bubbles pop out of his broken nose. Joker grabs him by the shirt and pushes him back up to a sitting position. He then sits next to him and throws one of his arms around him like they're buddies.

Joker says, "You know, that's what wrong with today's youth. No respect. No common decency to answer a simple question. I think you need help. Would you like to continue with this lesson or are you ready to be a good lad?"

The man looks at Joker, who smiles at him...then he looks at Ariana. "Ah ah ah," Joker says as he wags a finger at him, "You don't look at her."

The man speaks. "I've seen her before. In the boss's office he has a picture of her."

"What?," Ariana and the Joker say at the same time.

A ringtone sounds from the man's trousers. Joker reaches in and gets his phone. It is a text from Monster T. _Where are you? Need you at the warehouse now._ Joker knows exactly where it is. There are only so many warehouses in use for crime activities and he knows who uses which one.

Ariana speaks up. "Who is your boss?"

The man starts to speak. "M...", but Joker shoots him in the head, splattering the window with his brains before opening the door and kicking his corpse out on the street.

"Why did you do that?!," exclaims Ariana. "I want to know who the hell his boss is!"

"We didn't need him anymore," he tells her. He shouts to Jonny, "We're going to Warehouse 12. Let everyone know."

They drive for a little bit in silence. Her mind is racing. Who would have a photo of her? None of her family is left...the few who tried to continue on in the business ended up dead. It makes no sense to her. "Please tell me who it is," she asks Joker.

The limo begins to slow down. They are pulling over on a street lined with a few small businesses and apartment buildings. Just down the street is a large warehouse. He doesn't answer her question. Instead he turns to her and takes her face in his hands. "You need to listen to me. Under no circumstances are you to leave this vehicle. Lock the doors and wait for me. This is important. Tell me you understand and will not disobey me."

Ariana is confused. First he puts her in the middle of a crazy bloodbath completely disregarding her feelings and now he is acting protective. She tells him what he wants to hear. "Yes, I understand. I will not leave the vehicle. I will wait here for you."

"Good girl." He leans over and kisses her very briefly and lightly before exiting.

* * *

Bruce Wayne is sitting in his living room watching TV. His program is interrupted with a breaking news alert. He listens to the reporter that is live on the scene _. "I am standing here in front of what used to the popular night spot "The Grindhouse". It is complete chaos down here. According to a few eyewitnesses, the infamous criminal known as The Joker, entered the club with a group of men and opened fire on the crowd inside. Witnesses further report that shortly after the Joker and his men exited the club, there was a large explosion which leveled the building. It is unknown how many dead or injured at this point. We will continue to update as this story unfolds."_

Bruce's mouth is set in a thin tight line. He gets up and heads to the elevator and presses the down button.

* * *

Joker and his men advance to the warehouse. A few of them enter cautiously, guns drawn and looking around. It looks empty except for stacks of crates in random places. They turn and wave everyone else in. As they slowly make their way into the warehouse, it appears nobody is there. They stay behind some of the taller stacks to shield themselves in case of an attack.

Jonny whispers to Joker, "You sure this is the right place...or is this a trap?"

"Boomerang, send a message up there." Joker points to an upper area that has a couple of doors. It looks like it could be a couple of offices. Captain Boomerang gets out a couple of boomerangs that have explosive devices on them. Joker holds his hand up to signal him to wait for his cue. In a loud sing-song voice he says, "Little pigs, little pigs, let me in or I'll huff and puff and blow your house down."

He waits a few seconds and when he hears no reply, he gives Captain Boomerang the go-ahead. Digger nods and sends two of them, one right after the other for each of the doors. The double explosion blows open the doors and sends two fireballs up and out of the top of the ceiling, causing glass and building materials to rain down on the floor.

Coughing and movement can be heard coming from the upper area where the smoke is still thick. Joker smiles and he and his men come out from behind the crates in the open area to find Maroni himself standing there. He isn't alone. Some of his men and Monster T's men are standing with him. They all have guns.

Joker smiles at Maroni. "Do you really want to start a war?," he rumbles.

* * *

Batman is driving through the city. He has his scanner on. It isn't long and he hears reports of explosions at Warehouse 12 on the east side. He steps on the accelerator.

* * *

Ariana is sitting inside of the limo, her insides churning with anxiety. She hears and sees an explosion at the warehouse as a ball of fire erupts from the roof. Holy shit! She knows she was told to stay put, but what if Joker is hurt? She can't just sit there and do nothing. She doesn't think twice before kicking off her platform heels, exiting the vehicle, and running towards the warehouse. When she gets there, the front door is ajar. She slips in and sees stacks of crates in front of her. She creeps up behind a stack and peeks around. She can see the Joker and his men facing off against another group of men. The Joker's back is to her.

She doesn't recognize any of the other men except for the one Joker is talking to. She remembers meeting him long ago when her father had him over to the house...Salvatore Maroni. She always thought it was weird that his first name was her last name.

She knows she should get out of there. If she is caught, there will be hell to pay. Just as she is about to sneak back out, gunfire erupts. Bullets are whizzing by, which causes her to duck and freeze. She crouches down and peeks again when the gunfire stops. She can see a few of Joker's men and a couple of Maroni's men are dead in the middle of the floor. The rest are hiding behind various crates.

She looks for Joker and sees him and Jonny behind a crate only a few feet from her. This is her chance. She can make a break for it now, get back to the car and pretend like none of this happened. She starts to back up when a large strong hands and arms cover her mouth and put her in a vise grip, dragging her out of the warehouse. She tries to fight and scream, but whoever has her is too strong.

* * *

Back inside, suddenly the glass ceiling of the warehouse shatters and several black streaks go flying through the air. They find their targets, which happen to be Maroni and Monster T's men, which are knocked out cold by batarangs. Maroni cries out, "Batman!" Maroni and his crew scramble to the back exit as Batman comes down into the center of the warehouse.

Joker starts laughing. "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, long time no see!," he smiles and waves as he stands up from behind the crates so Batman can see him.

"Joker!", yells Batman. "You've caused enough trouble tonight, you're coming with me."

"On the contrary, I don't think I've caused enough."

"You can't go around killing innocent people. You're going to Arkham for good this time."

"I don't think so. None of this is my fault. They started it."

"You're the criminal I came for."

Joker is having fun. He loves these moments with the Caped Crusader. "Oh, I know. It's so flattering, but I'm not ready for a vacation just yet. There is still so much work to be done. I hope you like fireworks because the next one is just for you. Bye bye bat." Joker backs away to retreat.

Batman starts to advance towards him, when out of nowhere, Killer Croc tackles Batman in a bear hug. Joker cackles and runs out of the building with the rest of his men, leaving Batman and Killer Croc struggling against each other.

Joker is laughing as they sprint by some of the businesses on the way back to their vehicles. "Light it up boys!," he shouts. A series of explosions rocks the neighborhood as several businesses are destroyed, the fire threatening the adjoining apartment building.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker can't stop laughing. Jonny gets in the limo to drive away as Joker enters the back. Something's seriously wrong. All he sees is Ariana's shoes. "FUCK!"

"What's wrong boss?," asks Jonny as he turns around to see. "Oh shit."

"FUCK...DAMMIT!" Joker runs his hand through his hair and is visibly distressed. "Drive Jonny, that piece of shit has her."

* * *

Ariana has been drug to a van and thrown in the back. Her attacker immediately gets in with her and slams the door shut. The van starts moving and she scrambles to turn around and face whoever has taken her. It takes just a moment for her eyes to adjust. When she sees his face, she screams.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Things are beginning to happen...the plot is going to get much thicker and deeper. Stay tuned!**


End file.
